Mrs David Rossi
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when David Rossi falls in love with Fran Morgan?, will their love be enough to overtake their differences and will Derek be happy for his mom?, will the romance in the air bring more than one couple together?
1. Chapter 1

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 1

It was a normal day in Virginia normal in every way except that David Rossi well known play boy was settling down, yes that's right he was finally tying the knot to none other than Fran Morgan. He was sitting in his chair drinking coffee as memories of their short but very loving relationship started and he couldn't help but smile remembering how in a few short hours he would be marrying the love of his life.

He could see it like it was yesterday, he was sitting at the BAU working on a file when Derek knocked on his door, he said, "come in Morgan", Derek stepped in and said, "hey man my momma is in town and we are having a get together at my place after work, can you come"?, he put down his pen and said, "sure, sounds good, count me in".

Derek smiled and said, "can you be at my place at like 6:00"?, he said, "I'll be there, do you want me to bring anything"?, he said, "just yourself", Dave laughed and said, "sounds good, sounds good". Derek said, "well if you will excuse me I'm going to go see if baby girl can come" and then he turned around and headed out of the room.

Dave shook his head and said, "I wonder if those two are ever gonna pull their heads out of their butts and realize that they belong together"?, he then looked at his watch and said, "you better get this report finished so you can get home and clean up". About 90 minutes later he was walking out of his office with a huge smile on his face.

He noticed that he was the only one there and he took a deep breath shaking his head as he walked toward the elevator, when the doors closed he said, "I'll go and meet Morgans mom and stay a few minutes and leave". He stepped off the elevator and sighed happily as he walked toward his car, after he pulled out of the parking garage it didn't take long before he was pulling up in front of his mansion.

Dave laughed when he walked into the foyer and was instantly met by Mudgie, he said, "how are you doing boy"?, the dog looked up at him and barked, he said, "come on and let's get you something to eat because daddy has plans". The dog barked as he followed Dave into the kitchen where he sat there watching as Dave got him some food and water and put them in the floor.

Dave said, "be good and I'll be home soon", the dog looked at him and then quickly turned his face back to his food, as Dave headed through the house he said, "maybe it wasn't a good idea me going to Morgans tonight, maybe I can get out of it". As he stepped into his huge bedroom he said, "come on Rossi snap out of it you don't have to stay long and then you can leave".

He grabbed his clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, he turned the hot water on while he undressed, he sighed contently as he stepped under the water. Dave stood there as the water cascaded all over his body, it wasn't long before he was stepping out of the tub, he quickly dried off and walked over to the counter where he started getting dressed.

Meanwhile at Casa Morgan Derek laughed as Penelope walked into the kitchen and said, "hotstuff is there anything I can do for ya"?, he licked his lips and said, "can you help me check on the food"?, she kissed his cheek and said, "sure thing sug". He felt himself getting extremely hard as he watched her bend over to check on the food that was warming.

She looked at him and said, "so far so good my love", he walked over and caressed her cheek and said, "baby girl I" and they were interrupted by JJ and Emily walking into the kitchen. He said, "save me a dance gorgeous", she said, "count on it angelfish", he grinned as he made his way past JJ and Emily to head into the living room to talk his mom.

JJ leaned in and said, "what was that all about"?, she said, "I don't have a clue, he's been acting strange tonight", Emily said, "strange how"?, she said, "he's been staring at me and then when I look at him he's looking away". JJ laughed and said, "when are you going to tell him"?, she said, "tell who what"?, JJ said, "you know what I'm talking about Penelope Garcia".

She said, "what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same, what if"?, Emily said, "what if you tell him and he does feel the same, he loves you PG, he loves you as much as you love him". She took a sip of her wine and said, "I don't know girlies, maybe", their attention was then drawn to the living room when there was a knock at the door.

Derek walked over and opened the door and said, "come in man, we were wondering where you were", he said, "sorry but traffic was a bear", Derek said, "you timed it about perfect because the food is ready". Dave followed Derek into the living room and said, "momma this is David Rossi and Dave this is my momma Fran Morgan", the second he laid eyes on her he knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was going to own him, heart, soul and body. 


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 2

Fran held out her hand and said, "it's nice to meet you Dave", he said, "the pleasure is all mine", Derek rolled his eyes and said, "alright Rossi make youself at home and I'll help baby girl get dinner served". Dave smiled at Fran and said, "how was your flight"?, she said, "pretty good actually and I'm not a big fan of flying let me tell ya" causing Dave to laugh.

JJ and Emily walked by Derek as they put some food on the table, he walked over and said, "baby girl you and I need to talk", she looked him up in the eyes and said,  
"sure thing sugar shack". He said, "not now, how about later after everybody leaves"?, she said, "that shouldn't be a problem handsome" as she walked by him carrying the rolls.

Derek bit down on his bottom lip and said, "that woman is going to be the death of me" but as he watched her butt sway he thought, "but what a way to gooooo", she turned and looked at him and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "uhhhh yeah, I was just thinking outloud". She kissed him on the cheek and said, "come on Derek it's time for us to entertain your momma", he nodded his head in agreement as he picked up a platter and carried it to the table.

As they all sat down to the table Dave pulled out Frans seat, she smiled and said, "thank you Dave", he said, "you are very welcome", after she sat down he sat right beside her so he could be close to her. Derek pulled out Penelopes chair and said, "here you go baby girl", she kissed his cheek and said, "thank you kind sir", he laughed and said, "anything for you sweetness" as he sat down beside her.

The next hour or so was spent with laughter and stories as they got to know Fran, the only member of the team that already knew her was Penelope where she came up for the holidays the year before. Fran looked at Penelope and said, "do you think that why I'm here you and I can go shopping"?, she said, "I'd love for us to go shopping Fran".

Dave said, "so how long are you going to be in town"?, she said, "ohhhh this time a couple of weeks while I get everything in order", he looked at her and said,  
"get everything in order"?, she said, "yeah I'm renting an apartment right up the road from Derek". He smiled and said, "so you're moving here"?, she said, "guilty as charged".

Derek said, "and Sarah and Desiree are going to come for a visit just as soon as they can", Fran nodded her head and said, "right now they can't with their school and work schedules but hopefully soon". After dinner was over everybody but Derek headed to the living room to drink their coffee, Penelope said, "I'll be back in a few minutes I'm going to go help hotstuff with the dishes".

When they were sure that Penelope was in the kitchen Fran said, "so when are my baby boy and Penelope gonna get together"?, Dave laughed and said, "we've been asking the same question for years Fran". She took a sip of her coffee and said, "well it's obvious that they are head over heels in love, why are they both fighting it soooo hard"?, JJ said, "I think they're afraid that they will lose the amazing friendship they have".

Fran said, "that's silly", Reid said, "we agree but you know how stubborn your son is"?, she nodded her head and said, "that I do Spencer, that I do" before she took another sip of coffee. Penelope said, "you rinse and I'll dry", he nodded his head yes as he handed her a plate, she said, "what did you want to talk about"?, he said, "you know I love you right"?, she said, "of course and you know I love you, right"?, he said, "of course".

The next few minutes were spent in silence and she said, "is there something else you want to talk about"?, he opened his mouth to say something and he heard the others in the living room laughing. He said, "can we continue this later"?, she said, "anytime sug, anytime" as they headed into the living room to see what the rest of the team was laughing about.

Fran said, "are you finished with clean up already baby"?, he said, "yes mam but what were you all laughing about in here"?, Emily said, "we were laughing about what you did when you were 4". He covered his face with his hands and said, "maaaaaaaa", she put her hand on his and said, "it's funny baby boy", he shook his head and said, "I don't think it was momma".

Hotch looked down at his watch and said, "honey we need to be heading out Jack will be home soon", Emily kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "it was nice to meet you Fran". She said, "it was nice to meet you all to", JJ kissed her cheek and said, "we better be heading out to it's almost time for our sitter to go", Fran grinned and said, "goodnight and thank you for a wonderful evening".

She looked at Derek and said, "baby boy I'm going to head out to", Dave said, "will you allow me to give you a ride home"?, she said, "thank you Dave", he said, "oh you are very welcome". Derek said, "are you sure man because I can" and he said, "no it's fine I'll take her home", he smiled and said, "goodnight momma and I'll see you tomorrow".

She kissed his cheek and said, "I love you baby boy", he said, "love you to momma" and he then watched as Dave helped his mom on with her coat, he watched as Dave put his hand on the small of her back as they headed toward the car. He watched as the car pulled away from the curb and he turned around and said, "can we have that tal" and he saw that Penelope had fallen peacefully asleep on his couch.

He picked her up and carried her upstairs and put her in his bed, he then toed off his shoes and climbed in behind her and cuddled close, as he laid there he couldn't help but wonder what was going on between his mom and Dave. A few minutes later Dave pulled up in front of Frans hotel and he got out and walked around and opened her door.

She smiled and said, "thank you", he walked her to her room and opened her door and said, "goodnight Fran", she said, "goodnight Dave it was nice to meet you", he said, "I was wondering if you would like to maybe go out for dinner tomorrow night, just the two of us"?, she said, "I'd like that", he said, "how about I pick you up here at 7:00"?, she said, "that sounds great".

He smiled as he cupped her face in his hands, he felt his heart racing as he leaned in and claimed her lips with his in a soft and gentle kiss


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 3

When they pulled apart he smiled and said, "you are so beautiful Bella", she sighed happily and said, "thank you kind sir and might I say that you are quite handsome yourself"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "yes you may". They stood there smiling at each other for a few minutes before he said,  
"well I better go, we've got a meeting at 9".

Fran smiled and said, "I'll see you tomorrow night then", he winked at her and said, "ohhhh count on that Bella", he then turned around and headed back toward his car. Fran stood waving as he pulled away, when he got out of sight she walked into her hotel room and shut the door, she leaned against the door and said, "wowwww that was amazing".

She locked her door and changed into her night clothes, she threw the covers back and laid down and smiled as her life was coming together, she had an amazing family and in a couple of weeks she would have her own apartment and she has a date with the one and only David Rossi. As she laid there staring up at the ceiling she took a deep breath and said, "you haven't felt like this since James".

She remembered Derek talking about Dave but until now she never really gave it much thought but now everythings changed and her heart raced as she thought about her date with Dave. She hadn't been out on a date in years and just the thoughts was making her both excited and nervous, she yawned and rolled over onto her side and it didn't take long before she drifted off to sleep.

Penelope woke up the next morning and opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Dereks arm wrapped snuggly around her, she loved him and she loved being wrapped in his loving arms. She laid still for a few minutes but giggled when Derek said, "good morningggggg baby girl", she rolled over and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

He smiled and said, "I like that idea", he propped up on his elbow and said, "baby girl I" and his alarm went off, she said, "ohhhh you've got that meeting to go to this morning, remember"?, he blew out a deep breath and said, "yeahhhhhhhhhhh but". Penelope said, "no buts handsome, now get that sexy butt up and get dressed before I have my way with you".

Derek ran his hand down the side of her face and said, "you wouldn't hear me complain goddess", he smiled before getting up and grabbing his clothes and heading into the bathroom. She laid there as his words echoed in her head, "you wouldn't hear me complain goddess", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "did he really mean that or is he just playing with me".

When Derek walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later he smiled when he saw Penelope dressed and looking out the bedroom window, he walked over and said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours"?, she smiled and said, "so many things handsome". He said, "after the meetings over how about you and me go on a picnic"?, she said, "are you sure"?, he said, "why wouldnt I be sure"?, she said, "well you might have plans with somebody else".

He caressed her cheek and said, "there is nobody else that I want to be with Penelope", he started leaning in and just before their lips touched both of their cells started going off. Derek said, "not nowwwwwwwww" as he pulled his cell from his belt and said, "yeah JJ"?, Penelope said, "yeah Reid"?, he said, "we just got a case and need you to come in".

She said, "I'll be right there", Derek said, "be there as soon as we can", as he ended the call JJ said, "we, who's we" and Derek said, "we just got a case so we both have to go in". She nodded her head and said, "sad but true sugar", he said, "if we have a case the minute we get back you and me are going on that date and we are going to talk",she swallowed hard and said, "sounds good".

Fran was sitting in the chair beside her bed drinking coffee when there was a knock at her door, she walked over and opened the door and said, "can I help you"?, the delivery boy said, "I have a delivery for Fran Morgan". She smiled and said, "that's me", he said, " here you go mam I need you to sign this for me please", she took the pen and signed her name and smiled as the boy handed her a box.

She said, "thank you", he said, "you are very welcome and you have a good day mam" before turning around and headed down the steps toward his car, she walked into her room and shut the door behind her. She put the box down on the table and opened it up and said, "ohhhhhhh how gorgeous", inside the box was a dozen of dark red roses.

Fran picked up the card and read, "I can't wait till tonight, love Dave", she bit down on her bottom lip and sighed happily as she took a rose out of the box and plopped down on the bed. As she laid there she couldn't help but wonder just what her date with Dave would hold in store and she knew one thing she couldn't wait to find out either.


	4. Chapter 4

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 4

Derek and Penelope stepped off the elevator and headed toward the round table room, when they walked into the room JJ couldn't help but smile noticing that the two of them had walked in together. Penelope said, "what"?, JJ pulled her friend to the side and said, "did you and Morgan come in together"?, she said, "yeah I stayed at his place lastnight".

JJ was grinning from ear to ear and Penelope said, "it's not like that Jayje, Derek and I are friends and nothing else", she said, "sureeeeeee Garcie sureeee" and Penelope glanced over at her hotstuff and sighed wishing that her hotstuff was just that, hers. Hotch looked up from the file and said, "we have a bad one", he then watched as they opened their files.

He said, "so far we've had 4 victims, it appears that they are being kidnapped on Friday and their bodies are being found on Monday morning", JJ said, "any signs of sexual assault"?, he said, "yes and in all of the victims semen was found". Dave said, "which means that he isn't in any of our systems", Hotch nodded his head and said, "correct".

Reid looked at the marks around their wrists and said, "it's obvious that they were tied by something, probably plastic ties or cuffs", Derek said, "he believes in torturing them that's for sure". Emily said, "do our victims have anything in common"?, Hotch said, "other than being kidnapped in the same 2 mile area we haven't been able to find anything they have in common".

He looked at Penelope and said, "I need for you to do background checks on all of the victims and see if they have anything else in common", she nodded her head yes as she grabbed her pen and started writing that down. He said, "I hope that you all don't have plans for tonight because wheels are up in 30", Dave pushed himself away from the table and pulled his cell off his belt and walked into his office.

He took a deep breath as he dialed a famaliar number and after a few rings he heard, "good morning Dave, how are you"?, he sighed and said, "disappointed Bella that's how I am". She said, "disappointed about what"?, he said, "we've got a bad case and are heading out in half an hour so I have to cancel our date for tonight", she said,  
"it's fine Dave, we'll plan another date after you get back".

Dave smiled and said, "did you get your flowers"?, she said, "as a matter of fact I did and they are beautiful", he said, "beautiful flowers for a beautiful lady",  
Fran grinned and said, "be careful and call me, well that is only if you want to". He said, "ohhhh I want to beautiful, I want to", she said, "that's good to hear",  
he said, "I'll call you later tonight".

Fran said, "I'll be waiting", he bit down on his lip and said, "later Bella", she laughed and said, "later Dave" and after the call ended he sat there for a few more minutes just thinking about Fran before he got up and grabbed his go bag and headed out of his office. Penelope was working hard on the background checks on all of the victims when she heard a knock at her door.

She said, "come in mere mortal", the door open and Derek said, "I'm wounded baby girl that you would think that I your hot chocolate is a mere mortal", she laughed and said, "ohhhhh sugar shack you are anything but a mere mortal". He smiled as he walked over and said, "why thank you sweetness", she said, "any time sug", Derek sighed and said, "well we're getting ready to head out but I had to come and see my best girl before I left".

She looked up and said, "awwwwwww it makes this little heart of mine beat faster when you call me your girl", he squatted down in front of her and said, "baby girl when I get back we need to sit down and have a talk". She glanced up at him and said, "talk, talk about what, is something wrong"?, he put his hand on hers and said,  
"no goddess nothings wrong it's just, well it's just time for us to talk".

She nodded her head and said, "oh, ok handsome", he cupped her face in his hands and smiled as he leaned in and before she knew what was happening she felt his lips on hers. When they pulled apart he licked his lips and said, "see ya soon goddess" and then he turned and headed out of her office, she raised her hand up and touched her lips and smiled and after she caught her breath she looked down at her shaking hands and said, "wowwwww" sending her deep in thought about what just happened between her and Derek.


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 5

Derek was sitting deep in thought when Reid waved his hand in front of Dereks face, he said, "Morgan, earth to Morgan", he said, "huh, what"?, Reid laughed and said,  
"what's wrong with you"?, Derek said, "just thinking pretty boy". JJ and Emily in unison said, "Penelopeeeeeee", he looked up at them and smiled letting them know that they were indeed right on their assumption.

Hotch glanced up from his papers and said, "what about Penelope, ohhhhh don't tell me that you finally told her how you felt"?, he said, "no, well not yet, that was the plan but then we got this case". Dave said, "but you're going to tell her, right"?, he took a deep breath and said, "yes, just as soon as we get back", JJ and Emily looked at each other and then at Derek before saying in unison, "it's about time" causing them all to laugh.

Derek opened his mouth to say something and that is when he looked up and saw the face of his baby girl, she said, "hello my team of crime fighters", Derek took a deep breath and smiled and said, "what cha got for us baby girl"?, she said, "awwwww sug if you only knew" and then she giggled and said, "but seriously, the only thing that all of our victims had in common was they all shared the same drycleaner".

Dave said, "did you do a background search on all of the employees"?, she said, "sure did sir and the person that was working on the days that the victims came in was a Jonathan Times". Hotch said, "any wants or warrants on him Garcia"?, she said, "sure was sir, he was arrested last year for assault", Hotch said, "well that would fit the MO".

Derek said, "maybe he's stalking the girls before he takes them", Penelope said, "you are amazing hotstuff because I was just getting ready to tell you", he laughed and said, "tell us what goddess"?, she said, "all 5 victims had filled out stalking and harassement reports on an unknown person just a few days before they were all taken".

She looked down at her computer when it started beeping and she said, "sir, there was another woman taken about 20 minutes ago", a picture of the victim popped up on their screens and she said, "her name is Sabrina Trimble and she was taken about 1 1/2 miles from the last abduction site". Hotch said, "I need a complete background on her Garcia".

She said, "on it sir, I'll hit you back when I find out anything and please be careful my superfriends, Garcie out" and Derek winked at her before her face disappeared from the screen. Hotch said, "when we land Morgan I want you and Emily to head to the last adbuction site and JJ I want you and Reid to go to the ME's office and Dave and I will go to the sheriffs office and see what we can find out", they all nodded their heads yes in agreement.

After the jet landed they all headed in their seperate directions, Dave and Derek both wanted this case to be over with as soon as possible so they could get back to the women that owned their hearts. Derek and Emily were headed to the last abdustion site when she looked over and said, "I'm glad that you are finally going to tell PG how you feel".

Derek laughed and said, "me to but", she said, "don't let doubt fill that mind of yours Morgan, you have been in love with her for years and her you", he said, "but what if she loves me but isn't in love with me"?, Emily shook her head and said, "when you are on the dance floor bumping and grinding she can't keep her eyes off of you, she is in love with you alright, trust me on that".

Derek bit down on his lip and smiled and thought, "I will definitley have to take my baby girl dancing then", when they pulled up at the scene they got out of their SUV and started making their way toward the detectives. Reid looked down at the body and then back up to the ME and said, "what were you able to find"?, him and JJ then looked up as the ME raised the sheet and said, "do you see right here on her abdomen"?, they both nodded their heads and JJ said, "what is that"?, she said, "it looks like some king of burn but from what I can't figure out".

Reid leaned down and said, "this part of the burn is deep and this part isn't'?, JJ said, "could it be something like a fireplace poker"?, Reid looked up at her and said, "that or like a branding iron maybe". The ME said, "there was another thing that I found in this victim that wasn't in the others", Reid said, "and what was that"?, she said, "I don't know if this is important or not but I see old scarring on arm".

JJ said, "from what"?, she said, "maybe an abusive boyfriend, it looks like her arm has been broken, like somebody twisted it", Reid looked at JJ and then said, "thank you mam". She nodded her head and said, "you are very welcome" and she watched as the agents turned around and headed out of the room, when they got into the hall Reid said, "we need to get Garcia to check into the dating lives of the girls".

JJ pulled out her cell and hit her favorite analyst and after a couple of rings she heard, "what can I do for ya Jayje"?, she said, "Garcia can you look into the dating lives of our victims"?, she said, "yeah sure but what am I looking for"?, Reid said, "see if they have a man in common or maybe see if they are involved with any of the online dating services".

Penelope smiled and said, "I'll hit ya back when I find something, Garcie out" and after the call ended Reid looked at JJ and said, "we need to head back to the station and get started on our profile". JJ nodded her head yes in agreement as they headed toward the exit at the end of the long hall, the sooner they found out who the unsub is the better and she couldn't wait to find this sickko and make him pay for what he did to those poor girls.


	6. Chapter 6

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 6

As Penelope let her fingers fly across her keyboard she couldn't help but wonder what kind of sicko would do this to a woman, she was sitting there waiting to see what her babies could come up with when they started beeping. She read and said, "ohhhh really, really", she hit speaker and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings she heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "sir JJ and Reid asked me to check into something earlier and I have a ping, well actually 5 of them".

Hotch said, "what was your ping"?, she took a deep breath and said, "all 5 of the girls, ohhhh make that all 6 of the girls have been chatting with men on line and at the same dating page". He said, "did they have any men in common"?, she said, "they sure did sir and they all had a date with said man the night before they all disappeared".

Dave said, "what was his name kitten"?, she said, "it was Brad Fuller", Hotch said, "can you send us the address"?, she hit a few keys and said, "done and done sir and please be careful because Brad has been arrested for assault, attempted murder and rape". After the call ended Hotch sent a text telling the team to all meet at the address Penelope sent.

A few minutes later the team all pulled up in front of the residence, they got out guns drawn and made their way toward the house, Derek, Dave and Emily went around to the back and Hotch, Reid and JJ headed around front. When they were all in place they quickly made entrance into the house and cleared it room by room, they had all lowered their guns and Dave said, "where did he go"? and seconds later they heard an engine revving as it raced away.

Derek and Dave ran and jumped into one SUV while the others hopped in their cars and joined in the chase, Brad looked through his mirror and saw 3 SUVs coming up fast behind him and he quickly turned right and headed up a side street. Hotch said, "Reid, you and JJ to left and try to cut him off and we will go right and Morgan and Dave can stay behind him and we'll try to corner him".

Brad glanced up just in time to see the cars splitting up and said, "ohhhhhhhh no you don't" and he quickly turned right, Derek had just enough time to cut right as Dave filled the team in on the direction change. Derek floored the gas and managed to get up beside Brad and when Brad saw them he cut over and hit their car causing it to swerve.

Brad threw his head back and laughed as he pulled ahead of Derek, meanwhile Hotch and the others were talking to Penelope on three way as they tried to find a way to be able to cut Brad off. Penelope said, "if he keeps going the way he's going there is gonna be a big turn to the right about a mile up that is going to be your only shot".

Derek floored the gas again and was able to pass Brad, when they got ahead of him he cut over causing the SUV to skid to the side and Brads truck to him them hard in the side. Hotch said, "Garcia notify the locals and get EMS to this location", she said, "on it sir", when they all pulled to a stop Hotch and Reid jumped out to go check on Dave and Derek while JJ and Emily went to see about Brad.

Emily quickly checked for a pulse and then nodded her head and said, "he's gone", they put their guns back in their holsters and made their way over to join the rest of their team. Hotch was on one side checking for a pulse on Derek and Reid was on the other checking on Dave, Reid said, "I've got a pulse", Hotch said, "I've got one to".

When Emily and JJ saw the amount of blood streaming down their friends faces they gasped, Reid said, "Rossi can you hear me"?, he got no response and said, "come on Rossi, can you hear me"?, Emily said, "Morgan, come on Morgan open your eyes", she didn't get a response and she tried again by saying, "wake up Morgan, your baby girl is going to be pissed at you for driving that way".

When they didn't get a response from either man they looked at Reid and he said, "possible concussions and maybe some internal injuries", he looked at Daves leg and said, "Rossi might have a broken leg". He quickly ran to the other side and said, "possible head trauma on Morgan and maybe a shouler dislocation" and a few minutes later they were relieved when they heard sirens blarring in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 7

On the way to the hospital JJ called Penlope who was waiting to hear from the team, she smiled and said, "are you on your way home Jayje"? and when her friend was quiet she said, "Jayje what's wrong"?, JJ said, "their's been an accident". Penelopes heart sank and she swallowed hard and said, "p p please tell me that it wasn't Derek".

JJ said, "Morgan and Dave were in front of the unsub and when he stopped he skidded sideways and they were struck in the side by the unsub", Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "a a are they" and JJ said, "we're in route to the hospital now". Penelope said, "send me the location and I'll be there as soon as I can", JJ said, "I'll send them as soon as we get there and please be safe Garcie".

Penelope said, "I will Jayje, I will", after the call ended she called Frans number, how was she suppose to tell Fran that her son was hurt in an accident, how could she break Frans heart. After a few rings she heard, "hello Penelope, how are you"?, she said, "Fran I don't know how to tell you this", Fran said, "oh my God Derek,  
is he, is he"?, Penelope said, "I just talked to JJ and they are in route to the hospital with Derek and Dave".

Fran said, "what happened"?, she spent the next couple of minutes catching Fran up on what she was told, Fran said, "I want to go with you", Penelope said, "of course Fran, I'll make the arrangements and then swing and pick you up". Fran said, "I'll throw some things in a bag and be ready when you get here", Penelope said, "I need to go home and grab a few things and I'll be there in about half an hour".

Penelope shut her babies down and grabbed her things and raced out of the room, she made her way toward her place as fast as she could, she quickly packed a bag and grabbed her things and headed out the front door closing and locking the door behind her. She pulled up in front of Frans hotel and took a deep breath as she saw her best friends mom closing the door as she stepped out.

The team were pacing in the waiting room as they waited not so patiently to find out how Derek and Dave were doing, Reid walked over to the desk and said, "do you know anything about agents Morgan and Rossi"?, the nurse said, "the doctors will be out just as soon as they can to talk to you". He nodded his head and said, "thank you" and turned and walked back over to the others.

Fran looked at Penelope and said, "any word"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing yet, what about you"?, she said, "no, not a word", Penelope reached over and took Frans hand in hers and said, "Derek and Dave are both strong and they are fighters so we have to pray that they will be okay". Fran nodded her head and said, "my sons lucky to be in love with a woman like you".

She said, "in love with"?, she said, "honey my baby boy has been in love with you for years, when he would come home for a visit it was my baby girl said this or my baby girl does that, ohhhhhhh yeah he's in love with you". Penelope said, "and it's obvious that Dave has feelings for you", Fran said, "how did you" and she said,  
"does Derek know"?, she shook her head and said, "I don't think so, he hasn't mentioned anything to me".

Fran smiled as they pulled into the parking lot at the airport, they quickly made their way toward the counter, after getting their tickets they made their way toward the gate. Penelope sighed a few minutes later as her and Fran sat down and waited for the plane to take off, Penelope gently squeezed Frans hand and said, "we'll be there soon", Fran nodded her head and said, "they have to be alright Penelope, they just have to be".

JJ and Emily looked up when they saw 2 doctors walking toward them, they all stood up and walked closer as the doctors said, "agents Rossi and Morgan", they all in unison said, "yes". The doctors held out their hands and the first one said, "my name is Dr. Thomas Smith and I'm agent Morgans primary and this is Dr. Dean Hall and he is agent Rossis primary doctor".

Hotch said, "how is agent Morgan"?, Thomas said, "his shoulder was dislocated and he has a concussion", Reid said, "what about brain damage"?, he said, "we won't fully know that until he regains consciousness". Dean stepped forward and said, "agent Rossi has a broken leg and a concussion and like agent Morgan we won't know how severe the concussion is until he wakes up".

Emily said, "can we see them"?, the doctors said, "not right now, we are getting ready to move them to their rooms and then you can see them there", they nodded their heads and Hotch said, "thank you both" before they turned and walked back over to the nurses station. JJ took a deep breath as she pulled out her cell to send her best friend a text that she definitely didn't want to send.


	8. Chapter 8

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 8

Emily looked at JJ and said, "maybe you should text her and get her to call you"?, she took a deep breath and said, "that's a good idea Em", she pulled her cell off of her side and sent Penelope a text that simply said, "CALL ME ASAP". Emily said, "I don't know about you but I could use a cup of coffee"?, she nodded her head and said, "coffee sounds good".

JJ and Emily walked over to Reid and Hotch and JJ said, "we're going to go get a coffee do you guys want any"?, they both said, "yes please" in unison, Reid smiled at his wife before she walked toward the exit with Emily. Hotch walked over and sat down and said, "what do you think are their chances"?, Reid said, "we can't be sure until they wake up".

Hotch said, "don't sugar coat if Reid, please tell me straight"?, he said, "well the longer they are asleep the more chance they could have brain damage", he nodded his head and said, "well then we just need to pray that they wake up soon and are as good as new". Reid bit down on his lip and said, "that we do Hotch" he then walked over and sat down beside his friend.  
Penelope took a deep breath as she took a sip of her tea and said, "I hope that hotstuf and Dave are alright", Fran said, "me to honey", Penelope said, "maybe by the time we land we will be able to find out something". Fran said, "I hope that we hurry up and get there", Penelope said, "it shouldn't be much longer now", Fran put her hand on Penelopes as their flight continued on.

Emily looked over at JJ as they walked back toward the boys and said, "anything from Garcie"?, she shook her head and said, "nothing yet, she must be in air on her way here". Emily said, "you would think that she would sneak her cell on and call and check", JJ grinned and said, "I'm looking for that to happen because she won't be able to go long without finding out what's going on here".

Penelope looked at Fran and whispered, "I think I'm going to go to the little girls room and check my phone and see if they've tried to call me", Fran smiled and said,  
"that's a good idea honey". Penelope slipped her cell into her hand as she stood up and headed toward the bathrooms at the back of the plane, she waited her turn in line and then happily stepped inside.

She powered up her cell and saw the text and she pulled up JJ's number and hit send and after a couple of rings she heard, "Garcie", Penelope whispered, "I'm calling you from the bathroom on the plane". JJ laughed and said, "I was wondering if you would call", she said, "any news on hotstuff and Dave"?, she said, "the doctors told us that Morgan had a dislocated shoulder and a concussion".

She felt her heart breaking knowing that her best friend was hurt and alone, she swallowed hard and said, "wh what about Dave"?, JJ said, "Dave has a broken leg and a concussion like Morgan". Penelope said, "so what are they saying, what are their changes"?, she said, "well we won't know the full extent of the damage until they wake up".

Penelope said, "so until that we don't really know what's going on"?, JJ said, "exactly", Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "h h have you got to see either of them yet"?, JJ said, "not yet but we will when they move them to their rooms". Penelope said, "if you get to see them before we get there please tell Derek that me and his mom are on our way".

JJ smiled and siad, "I will Garcie, I promise", she said, "I better get out of here so everybody out in the hall can use the bathroom and I'll call as soon as we land okay Jayje"?, she said, "alright Garcie and be strong they are both strong men and they are definitley fighters". Penelope sighed and said, "that they are Jayje, that they are".

As the call ended she hid the cell in her hand and wiped her eyes one final time before making her way toward her seat


	9. Chapter 9

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 9

After what seemed like forever the plane carrying Penelope and Fran finally landed and it didn't take hardly any time for them to grab their bags and to flag down a cab. Once they pulled away from the curb Penelope pulled her cell out and sent JJ a text letting them know that they would be there in just a few minutes and she took a deep breath as she got a text back saying, "be careful".

When they pulled up in front of the hospital a few minutes later Reid was standing there to meet them, he opened the door and held out his hand to help the girls out of the backseat. Fran looked at him and said, "any more news"?, Reid shook his head and said, "not yet but they should be moving him up to his room anytime now and then we can see them".

When Penelope, Fran and Reid got up to the waiting room the nurse was there talking to them, when they stepped closer Hotch said, "this is agent Morgans mom and his girlfriend Penelope Garcia". Penelope felt her heart racing when she heard Hotch call her Dereks girlfriend, the nurse smiled and said, "you can go back and see them now they are in 105 and 106".

Hotch said, "Fran why don't you, Penelope and Reid go see Derek and the rest of us will go sit with Dave", Fran smiled at Hotch and said, "thank you so much Aaron",  
they all then started making their way down the long hall toward their friends rooms. Fran, Penelope and Reid walked into Dereks room and stood at the door, when they saw Derek hooked up to those machines it broke their hearts.

Hotch, JJ and Emily walked into Daves room and went straight to his bedside, he had cuts and scratches all over his face from the glass but other than that he just looked like he was sleeping. Emily said, "we're here Dave, we're right here", JJ said, "you need to wake up and talk to us, we miss you", Hotch said, "we know that you are tired and hurting Dave but you need to fight to come back to us, we need you".

Penelope and Fran walked closer to Dereks bed closely followed by Reid, Fran went to one side and Penelope and Reid the other, Fran touched his cheek and said, "baby I need for you to wake up for me". She looked down at her son and as the tears streamed down her cheek she said, "I can't lose you to, please baby boy", Penelope took his hand in hers and said, "handsome you need to open those eyes for me".

Reid glanced up to the heart monitor hoping for a change but sadly there wasn't, he stepped forward and said, "Morgan we're all here and we all need for you to come back". Fran looked at the scratches and cuts on his face and said, "Derek there is something that you need to know", Penelope and Reid stood there as she said, "Dave and I have started dating and I have to admit something, I'm scared".

She sat down in one of the chairs by his bed and said, "I haven't felt this way in a long time, not since your dad died", she took his hand in hers and said, "your dad was the love of my life but it's time for me to move on honey, it's time for me to be happy again". She took a deep breath and said, "and I believe that Dave and I could be happy together".

Hotch looked down at his friend and said, "you have to get better because there is a woman next door that is falling for you", JJ and Emily looked at him and said, "who are you talking about"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "Fran, Dave and Fran were suppose to go out on their first date after this case was over". JJ leaned down and said, "you old dog you, I didn't know you had it in you".

Emily wiped away a tear and said, "we can't lose you Rossi, you are loved and needed here so please open those eyes and look at us", they stood there hoping for a change for the better, even a little one but one didn't come, not yet. After about 45 minutes Hotch said, "I'm going to go check on Morgan", JJ and Emily kissed Dave on the cheek and said, "we love you Dave" before following Hotch out of the room.

Penelope glanced up when she heard someone walk into the room, she wiped her eyes and leaned down and kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes handsome, I'm going to go check on Dave". Fran squeezed his hand and said, "me to baby boy but don't you worry we are leaving you in good hands, JJ, Emily and Aaron are going to be here but we will be back soon".

Hotch hugged Fran and Penelope and whispered, "any change"?, they sadly shook their head and Penelope said, "what about Dave, any changes"?, he said, "no, nothing yet but he's a fighter and he has a lot of things to fight for". Fran smiled and said, "we'll be back soon but if anything changes", Hotch said, "don't worry if anything changes we will come next door and get you".

Penelope stopped at the door and said, "I love you handsome and I need you to come back to me" before joining Fran out in the hall, Fran wrapped her arm around the amazing blonde that she knew would one day be her daughter in law and said, "he loves you Penelope and he will fight to come back to you and for you", she sniffed and said, "we can't lose him Fran, not now, not ever".

Fran smiled and said, "don't worry we won't, we won't" as they pushed the door to Rossis room open and stepped inside


	10. Chapter 10

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 10

Fran slowly walked to his bedside, the once strong man now laid hurt and broken, she took a deep breath as she took his hand in hers, she said, "Dave it's me and I need you to do me a favor". Penelope sighed as she looked down at her unconscious friend as Fran said, "I need you to wake up for me, I need to see those beautiful eyes of yours and to feel your arms around me".

Reid slowly turned and headed out of the room to give Fran and Penelope some time alone with Dave, when he stepped into the hall he said, "please wake up my friend there are so many people here that love and need you" before he headed back up to Dereks room to join the others. Penelope leaned down and kissed Dave on the forehead and said, "you have to be alright papa bear, you just have to be, I can't lose another father, my heart just won't take it".

Fran listened as Penelope said, "I'm going to go back to check on hotstuff but I'm leaving you in the very capable hands of one of the most amazing women I have ever met in my life". Penelope winked at Fran and said, "if you need anything or anything changes please let me know", Fran nodded her head and said, "don't worry honey I will" and she then watched as Penelope disappeared into the hall.

When Penelope walked into Dereks room the rest of the team stepped out into the hall to give Penelope some time alone with Derek, before JJ walked out she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "he loves you Garcie, just be strong and give him a reason to come back". Penelope hugged her friend and said, "I can't lose him Jayje, I just can't".

JJ said, "don't worry he isn't going to go anywhere, he's going to fight hard to come back to you, just don't give up hope", Penelope said, "don't worry I won't Jayje,  
I won't". JJ took another look at her friend who had been like her brother and sent up a silent prayer that he was going to be alright and that he along with Dave were going to be fine and back to normal in no time".

Penelope walked over to his bedside and slid her hand in his and said, "please don't leave me hotstuff, I love you and not in a friendship kind of way, I Penelope Marie Garcia am head over heels in love with you Derek Michael Morgan". She slid herself down in the chair beside his bed and said, "please wake up, please open those gorgeous eyes and let me know that you are alirght".

Fran looked up at Dave and said, "I have to confess something Dave", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "I haven't felt this way since my James died, everytime I see you or hear your voice my heart races". She took a deep breath and said, "I know that we haven't known each other long but I" and she gasped in surprise when she felt Daves hand squeezing hers.

She looked down and saw his eyes trying to open, she quickly hit the button for the nurse and a few seconds later several nurses ran into the room, the sound of the shoes in the hall got the attention of Reid who got up from his seat and walked down the hall. Fran stepped out into the hall and Reid said, "what's happening, is he alright"?, Fran wiped her eyes and then threw her arms around him and said, "he's waking up Spencer, Dave's waking up".

Penelope looked up when someone walked into the room, she sighed happily as JJ whispered, "Dave's awake and being checked out right now", she said, "that's great news Jayje". JJ rested her chin on Penelopes shoulder and said, "don't worry Morgans gonna wake up, he loves you, just keep talking to him Garcie, just keep talking", she laughed and said, "don't worry Jayje I'm telling him everything now and when he wakes up I'll tell him again".

JJ said, "I'll be outside with the others and when we get the all clear we'll be in with Dave", she nodded her head and said, "tell him I love him", JJ nodded her head and said, "I will" before she walked out to join the others. Penelope said, "did you hear that handsome Dave's awake now it's your turn, you need to wake up and talk to me, please don't leave me".

The doctor walked out of the room and said, "you can go in now", Hotch said, "how is he doctor"?, he smiled and said, "his vitals are all good, he's in some pain with his leg and from the airbag hitting his chest but he'll be as good as new in a few weeks". Fran led the team into the room and when Dave saw her face he smiled and held out his hand.

She walked over and put her hand in his and said, "hello beautiful", she smiled and said, "you scared me Dave", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I'm sorry Bella,  
I didn't mean to scare you". The rest of the team walked closer and Hotch said, "welcome back old man", Dave laughed and said, "and right now I'm feeling each of those years".

Penelope brought Dereks hand up to her lips and kissed it and said, "when you get better I want, well I want us to see where we could go, I've been in love with you for years hotstuff but I never thought I was good enough for you". She laid her head down on his chest and closed her eyes, a few minutes later she looked up when she heard Dereks voice saying, "I love you to baby girl".


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 11

Penelope said, "y y you love me"?, he moved on the bed and winced in pain and said, "of course I love you, I've always loved you", she smiled and said, "is that what the kiss was about'?, he nodded his head and said, "it was goddess, it was". Derek looked up at her and said, "what happened"?, she said, "when you cut in front of the other car during the chase he hit you in the side".

He tried to raise up and Penelope said, "nooooooo", his heart monitors started beeping like crazy alerting the nurses and doctors at the desk, when they came into the room she stepped out into the hall to let them do their jobs. Fran heard the beeping from next door and said, "that's coming from Dereks room", she stood up and said, "I'll be back later handsome".

He smiled and said, "I'll be here", she sighed as she got up and quickly made her way out into the hall, her heart fell when she saw Penelope in the hall with the rest of the team. She said, "wh what happened, is he, is he"?, Penelope said, "he's awake and he tried to get up and pain shot through him and his monitors started going off like crazy so everybody ran in to check on him".

Fran pulled Penelope into her arms and said, "they're alive Penelope, they're alive and they're going to be alright", Penelope closed her eyes and sent up a prayer of thanks that God had spared both Derek and Dave. The team stood there waiting patiently until the doctor walked out into the hall, he walked over to the nervous family and said, "he's going to be fine, everything is good".

Penelope smiled and said, "can we go back in"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course", Penelope and Fran walked in leaving the rest of the team there to talk to the doctor. Emily said, "how long do you think that Morgan is going to be here"?, he said, "a few days to a week probably and when he gets released he's going to have to take it easy for at least 2 weeks".

Reid laughed and said, "that isn't going to go over good with him", Hotch said, "no it isn't but with two women like Fran and Penelope there to help him he is going to be alright". JJ said, "and with Fran and Penelope watching them you can bet that they are going to follow your orders to the letter, if they want to or not" causing the team to laugh.

The doctor said, "he's going to be in pain for a while with his shoulder and the concussion but with some rest and no lifting with that arm he should be back to his old self in no time". Reid said, "what about the airbag, did it cause any damage"?, the doctor looked around at the small family and said, "he does have a rather large bruise starting to form on his chest and stomach area but that should fade in a few weeks".

Hotch held out his hand and said, "thank you doctor", he nodded his head and said, "if there is anything that any of you need, please just let us know", Hotch said,  
"thank you we will" and they watched as the doctor walked back up the hall toward the nurses station. Emily wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "we almost lost them Aaron".

Hotch kissed her temple and said, "but they're still here Em and we need to focus on that not what could have been", she sighed as she relaxed against his chest and said, "true, very true". Reid said, "I think I'm going to go and check on Rossi since Penelope and Fran are in with Morgan", the rest of the team followed suit as they headed toward his door.

Dave was laying there with his eyes closed when they walked in, JJ said, "maybe we should go and let him rest"?, his eyes flew open and he said, "I'm awake guys", he watched as the walked closer and sat in the seats around his bed. He looked at Hotch and said, "how's Morgan"?, Hotch said, "he's going to be in pain for a while with his shoulder and the bruise on his chest from the airbag but the doctor said that he will be fine in a few weeks".

Dave smiled and said, "that's good news", Emily said, "and you are going to be fine to, I thank God that you and Morgan have such hard heads or we would be in real trouble" causing them all to laugh. Rossi said, "so true Emily, so true but Morgan and I both have a lot to live to", Reid said, "speaking of have you two told Morgan that you are dating"?, he said, "uhhhhhhh no".

JJ said, "are you planning on telling him"?, Dave said, "we just started, we haven't had our first date yet but believe me if things work out the way I hope we will definitley be telling him very soon". Dave put his hand on his chest as he took a deep breath and said, "what about kitten, how are she and Morgan"?, Reid said, "as far as we know they are finally together".

He smiled and said, "well it's about damn time", Hotch said, "I was starting to think that we were going to have lock them in a closet or something to make them both realize what we've known for years". Emily looped her arm through her husbands and said, "hard heads Aaron, hard heads" causing him to roll his eyes and say, "so true my inquisitive wife, so true.


	12. Chapter 12

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 12

The next few days flew by as the injured began to heal and the new bonding couples got to spend lots and lots of time together, Fran had split her time between her son and her boyfriend as Penelope spent the majority of her time right by her hotstuffs side. Fran walked into the room and said, "son you and I need to talk", it was then that Penelope stood up and said, "I need some coffee".

Derek watched as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips and said, "I'll be back soon and if you're a good boy I'll bring you a treat", he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "now if I were a good boy what fun would that be"?, she laughed and said, "so true sugar shack". After Penelope left the room Fran walked over and sat down in the chair beside her sons bed.

He looked at her and said, "are you alright momma"?, she put her hand in his and said, "oh yeah honey I'm fine", he said, "it scared me when you said that we needed to talk". She smiled and said, "honey something happened right before that last case", he took a deep breath and said, "ohhh do you mean between you and Dave"?, she looked at him and said, "how did you know"?, he said, "I'm a profiler momma".

She bit down on her lip and said, "I know his reputation but I haven't felt this way since your father died", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I can't say that I'm thrilled about you being with Rossi cause I'm not". Her mouth flew open and he said, "but if he makes you happy then I'm happy but I swear momma if he hurts you they won't be able to find the body".

She stood up and kissed him on the forehead and said, "I love you baby", he said, "and I love you momma", Fran sat back down and said, "and what about you and your baby girl"?, he smiled from ear to ear and said, "I love her momma and she loves me". Fran said, "I know baby and I've known for years", he said, "how"?, she laughed and said, "well she's the only woman that you've brought home to meet me and when you would come home for a visit she was allllllllll you talked about".

Derek chuckled and said, "she's amazing momma, she's sweet, kind, loving, she keeps me on my toes and doesn't take my crap", Fran laughed and said, "I love her to Derek, she is definitley your other half". Derek said, "I think so to momma, I've never felt this way and I want to spend the rest of my life with her and show her each and every day just how much she means to me".

The mother and son sat there laughing and talking until Penelope walked back into the room about 15 minutes later, when she walked into the room Fran said, "since you are in good hands I'm going to go check on Dave". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "I meant what I said momma, if you're happy then I'm happy", Fran then leaned down and kissed him on the top of the head and said, "I'm happy for you", she looked at Penelope and said, "I'm happy for you both" and then after hugging the bubbly blonde she made her way toward the door.

Dave was sitting in bed reading the newspaper when Fran walked through the door, she said, "where did everybody go"?, he said, "they were starving and Em and JJ wanted to check on Jack and Henry". Fran walked over and leaned down and kissed Dave gently on the lips and said, "how are you feeling handsome"?, he sighed happily and said,  
"better now".

He patted the bed beside him and when she sat down he said, "how's Derek"?, she said, "doing better and Penelope is definitely keeping him on his toes", Dave laughed and said, "it's good to see them finally together". She nodded her head and said, "it's good to see him happy, he deserves that", Dave gently squeezed her hand and said, "so do you Bella, so do you".

Fran said, "I am happy, you make me feel things that I haven't felt in years", he smiled as he pulled her closer and said, "I couldn't have said it better" as he then claimed her lips with his. When they pulled apart Fran said, "when you get released in a couple of days to go home I'm going to be staying with you so that I can take care of you".

He smiled and said, "what about Derek"?, Fran took a deep breath and said, "Penelope has been given permission to work at home so that she can take care of Derek till he is able to go back to work. Fran leaned in and said, "sounds like a win win doesn't it"?, Dave winked at her and said, "sure does beautiful" seconds later he felt her lips on his in a soft and loving kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 13

A few days later Derek was sitting up on the side of the bed when his doctor walked into the room, Derek looked up and said, "hiya doc", the doctor laughed and said,  
"I see that you are feeling better today". He said, "sure am, now when can I go home"?, he said, "well as a matter of fact both you and agent Rossi are getting to go home today".

Penelope walked into the room and said, "did I just hear you right, did you say that we are getting to go home today"?, he nodded his head and said, "you sure did but you and agent Rossi still have to rest and allow your bodies time to heal". Penelope said, "don't worry doctor he will get his rest and plenty of it because I've been given permission to work from home soooo I'll be staying with Derek and making sure that he follows orders".

Derek said, "what about Rossi"?, Penelope said, "your mom is going to be staying with him to make sure that he follows doctors orders", Derek smiled and said, "I feel sorry for Dave". Penelope crossed her arms over her chest and said, "I would be feeling sorry for you hotstuff because you are at my mercy now", the doctor handed Penelope the papers and said, "I'll send the nurse in with the wheelchair for you".

As he headed ot the door Derek said, "thanks again doc", he waved and said, "anytime agent Morgan, anytime", Penelope walked over and sat down on the bed with Derek and said, "soooooo are you ready to be at my mercy"?, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart he said, "more than ready", she took a deep breath and she intertwined their fingers and relaxed as they waited for the nurse to bring in the wheelchair.

Dave smiled at Fran and said, "Bella are you sure that you want to stay with me"?, she said, "are you trying to tell me that you don't want me to" and he said, "ohhhh no sweetheart not at all but what about your apartment or your new house"?, she said, "well Mr. Rossi right now making sure that you and Derek are alright is more important to me than any house".

Dave leaned in and gently kissed her lips and said, "how about we see if Morgan and kitten want to stay there to that way you and Penelope can double team us"?, she laughed and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Rossi". He winked at her and said, "thank you Bella", Dave sighed and said, "I can't wait to get out of here and get back home, I don't like hospitals".

Fran put her hand on his and said, "just as soon as the rest of the team gets here we'll be heading to the jet and then to casa Rossi", he winked and said, "do you think that Derek and Penelope will take me up on my offer"?, they looked up to see Derek and Penelope coming into the room and Derek said, "offer, what offer"?, Fran said, "Dave was wanting to know if you and Penelope wanted to come to his place to stay until yo recover"?, Penelope smiled and said, "are you sure Dave"?, he said, "more than sure kitten, you can still work for the rest of the team and be able to help Fran keep that one in line".

Derek said, "heyyyy I'm sitting right here ya know"?, Penelope kissed his lips and said, "we know that handsome", he laughed and shook his head and said, "where is pretty boy"?, Reid walked into the room and said, "are you ready to get out of here and head home"?, everybody in unison said, "yesssssss". Fran and Penelope smiled as they started pushing Derek and Daves wheelchairs toward the elevators with Reid laughing behind them.

As they walked out the front door Derek said, "where's the rest of the team"?, Reid said, "they are already at the jet, they're waiting on us", Penelope helped Derek into the back seat and then watched as Reid helped Fran get Dave into the front seat. The nurse smiled and said, "remember when you get on the jet to put that foot up and get plenty of rest".

Penelope and Fran grinned and said, "don't worry they will" in unison as they climbed into the car and pulled away from the curb, Derek sighed and said, "I can't wait to get home and do absolutely nothing". Penelope leaned over and kissed his lips and said, "that's right handsome, nothing but rest and relaxation for you both for the next few weeks".

Dave winked and said, "we are turning our care over to two very capable women", Fran kissed his lips and said, "good answer Mr. Rossi, good answer", Derek laughed and said, "old man you are soooooooo whipped". Penelope cleared her throat and he said, "yes gorgeous", she said, "you better be a good boy", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "now what fun would that be"?, causing everybody to laugh.

A few minutes later they were making their way onto the jet and were all met by the sound of the team welcoming them on board, Fran said, "now you need to sit down and get that foot up mister". JJ and Emily laughed and Penelope said, "you to mister, you aren't getting off any easier than Dave is", Hotch laughed and said, "sit back and enjoy the flight everybody" as he watched Dave and Derek get situated on the couches in the back of the jet.

It wasn't long before the jet lifted off and Penelope and Fran made sure that Derek and Dave took something for pain and a few minutes later they had both drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 14

Derek opened his eyes and saw Penelope laughing and talking to JJ, Em and his mom and he couldn't help but smile knowing that the amazing woman in front of him was now his woman and nothing or nobody was going to change that. Penelope glanced over her shoulder and said, "I was just getting ready to come and wake you up because we'll be landing soon".

Derek grinned and said, "hi beautiful", she got up and walked back to him and said, "hello yourself handsome, how are you feeling"?, he said, "I'm exhausted", Emily said, "you're going to feel that way for a while, you need time to heal". Dave opened his eyes and said, "who needs time to heal"?, Fran walked over and kissed him gently on the cheek and said, "you and Derek do that's who".

Dave held his hands up in surrender and said, "hey you'll get no arguments from me Bella", she laughed and said, "good, I'm glad to hear that", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "you two need to get into your seats and get your belts on". Fran and Reid helped Dave into his chair and then strapped themselves in while Penelope was helping her hotstuff.

After the jet landed Hotch said, "everybody go home and get some rest, it's been a long few weeks", JJ exhaustedly said, "I can't wait to get home and hug Henry, I've really missed him". Reid kissed her cheek and said, "me to Jayje, me to", Emily said, "I know what you mean JJ we're both missing Jack and I can't wait to hold him in my arms and tell him I love him".

Fran nodded her head and said, "I think everybody deserves a good rest", Penelope said, "me to Fran, being in the hospital takes a lot out of you that's for sure",  
they all nodded their heads in agreement as they grabbed their things and headed off the jet. Reid and Hotch helped Dave off the jet and into the back of the waiting cars.

Penelope wrapped her arm around Dereks waist and said, "I got ya hotstuff", he kissed her temple and said, "and I got you", she laughed and said, "that you do my love,  
that you do" as they climbed into the car. Hotch looked at Fran and Penelope and said, "if you two need anything don't hesitate to call", Fran said, "we will Aaron but I don't think we'll have any problems".

She looked at Derek and Dave and said, "will we boys"?, they both shook their heads no and said, "no mam" in unison, Hotch laughed and said, "we'll check on you guys later" and then waved as he walked over and climbed in the car with Emily. JJ and Reid waved at everybody as their SUV pulled away from the landing strip and headed home toward their son.

The ride back to casa Rossi didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of the house, Fran said, "I have crutches and a wheelchair, which do you prefer for right now"?, he said, "crutches please Bella, that way I can stretch my back a little". She nodded her head and said, "sit right here and I'll be right back", he winked and said, "okay" as he watched her walk away.

When she came back Dave said, "I called after Derek and Penelope accepted our offer and had one of the downstairs room ready for us and one upstairs for Derek and kitten". Fran smiled and said, "being downstairs will be a lot easier for you right now", he said, "definitley and I'm not as young as I use to be" causing them all four to laugh.

Fran helped Dave upon his crutches and said, "are you two okay"?, Derek said, "yeah momma we're fine, go ahead and get Dave inside", she said, "okay honey, I'll see you two inside" as her and Dave made their way up the path toward the front door. Penelope said, "now remember hotstuff when we get inside you are to do", he said,  
"I know I know, absoutely nothing, I'm to do nothing".

She kissed his lips and said, "good boy", he laughed and shook his head and said, "sooooooo if you're going to be my nurse are you going to wear a little nurses outfit for me"?, she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "I might hotstuff, I just might" as they made their way inside the huge house that was going to be their temporary home until they were doing better.


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 15

Derek grinned his famous smile when he stepped inside and saw his sisters standing there with a sign that said welcome home on it", he said, "I didn't know that you two were here". Fran laughed and said, " they wanted to come and check on you and Dave soooooo it might have slipped out what time you were coming home", Derek gently raised his arm and wrapped it around first Sarah and then Desi and said, "it's good to see you".

As the girls hugged everybody Sarah said, "it's good to see you to baby brother, it looks like you're going to be down for little while", he nodded his head and said "yeahhhhh I'm off for a few weeks till this shoulder can heal". Derek winked at Penelope and said, "and I've got my best girl here to take care of me until I'm able to go back to work.

Desi looked at Penelope and said, "I'm glad that you're going to be here to keep him off his feet", she said, "I got the OK to work from home until he's able to go back to work sooooooo he knows that he's going to have to be a good boy". Desi laughed and said, "ohhhhh you're going to have your hands full there", Penelope sighed and said, "he's going to be good for his girlfriend aren't you hotstuff"?, he laughed and said, "sure am".

Sarah and Desi in unison squealed, "GIRLFRIENDDDDDDDD"?, she nodded her head and said, "yeppppppp he asked me and I said yessssssss" causing the three girls to hug each other and hop up and down causing Derek to shake his head and laugh. Sarah said, "it's about time you two got together, I didn't think it was ever going to get here".

Dave sat down on the couch and Fran put a pillow under his leg and he said, "we thought we were going to have to lock them together in a room or something", Desi took a deep breath and said, "so how long have the two of you been dating momma"?, Fran said, "uhhhhh, wellllll" and Dave said, "just a few weeks actually, we didn't start talking until right before we left on this last case".

Sarah said, "as long as you're happy we're happy momma", she looked down at Dave and said, "we're very happy girls", Dave winked at her as he took her by the hand and said, "that we are Bella, that we are". Sarah said, "we hope you're hungry because we've got lunch ready", everybody smiled and Derek said, "hellooooo you've both met me you know I'm always hungry" causing everybody to laugh.

Desiree said, "we have spaghetti, garlic bread, salad and for dessert chocolate chip cheesecake", Dave rubbed his stomach and said, "sounds good, sounds realllllll good". Fran said, "you sit right there and I'll bring you a plate". Penelope said, "why don't you take it easy and sit here and rest for a while", he opened his mouth and said, "but baby".

Penelope said, "yesssssss", he threw up his hands and said, "alright, alright", after Penelope walked into the kitchen Dave said, "smart boy", Derek laughed and said,  
"I need to get up and move before I get to sore to do anything". Dave said, "the reason that we're off for 2 weeks is to rest and let our bodies heal Morgan", he took a deep breath and said, "I know, I know but that ain't how I roll".

Dave laughed and said, "it's the way you roll for the next two weeks", Derek grinned and said, "very true", Penelope walked into the room and said, "what's very true my chocolate puff"?, Derek said, "that I'm gonna sit and be good and let my body heal". Penelope kissed his lips gently and said, "that's my sugar shack", Derek then winked at her and inwardly growled as he watched her perfect butt sway back and forth as she headed back toward the kitchen.

After dinner Sarah and Desiree cleaned up the dishes and the kitchen while Fran and Penelope got Dave and Derek situated comfortably in bed, Fran smiled as she kissed Dave on the lips and said, "is there anything I can get you"?, he smiled up at her and said, "wellllllll". She shook her head and said, "ohhhhhh no you don't David Rossi".

Dave said, "don't worry beautiful I'm going to woo you like you've never been wooed before", she laughed and said, "ohhhhhh is that so"?, he winked at her and said, "very much so". She said, "I'm going to be sleeping right here on this couch and if you need anything just let me know", he said, "why don't you sleep on the bed with me it's plenty big enough".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I don't think that's a good idea", he held up his fingers and said, "I'll be a perfect gentleman, scouts honor", she laughed as she climbed into the bed beside him. She handed him a pain pill and some water and after he swallowed it she put the glass back on the table beside him and said,  
"good night Dave".

He sighed happily and said, "good night Bella", he yawned and closed it eyes and Fran laid there watching him as he peacefully fell to sleep, as she looked down at him she wanted so much to kiss him but she decided that wasn't the best idea, especially not right now". She laid her head down on the pillow and yawned and it didn't take long before she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier before completely closing.

Penelope kissed Derek gently on the lips and said, "good night angel fish", he laughed and said, "good nigh sweetness", he wrapped her up with his good arm and smiled as she laid her head down on his shoulder. She looked up at him and said, "are you sure this is okay because I don't want to hurt you", he laughed and said, "trust me baby girl you being here in my arms is definitley making me feel better".

They then laid there wrapped in each others arms till they fell asleep a few minutes later


	16. Chapter 16

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 16

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, he ran his hand over Penelopes side of the bed and sighed when he found it cold, he threw the covers back and grabbed his chest and hissed in pain as he stood up. He slid his slippers on and leaned over to pick up his shirt, he looked up when he heard Desi say, "ohhhhh Derek, that bruise looks bad, are you sure you're alright"?, he said, "I'm fine Desi just sore and hurting but you know me, I'll be as good as new in no time".

She gently hugged her brother and said, "breakfast is ready", he said, "good, I'm starving", she grinned as she followed her brother out of the room and helped him down the stairs. When he got into the dining room he saw Dave sitting there with a huge smile on his face, he said, "how are you doing this morning Morgan"?, he said,  
"you have nooooooo idea how sore I am right now".

Dave said, "I think I do", Fran smiled as she put a cup of coffee down in front of her two favorite men and said, "I hope you two are hungry because we've fixed an amazing breakfast". Derek said, "momma where's baby girl"?, she said, "she's on the computer the team got called out on a case this morning", Derek took a sip of his coffee and said, "what kind of case"?, Dave said, "they are in Arizona they landed about 2 hours ago, they are after an unsub that is kidnapping teenage boys and when they are found about 24 hours later they are covered in tattoos".

Derek said, "do they have any idea who it is or why"?, Dave said, "not yet but kitten is working on it", he smiled and said, "this feels odd ya know"?, Dave nodded his head as he took a sip of his coffee and said, "tell me about it, I'm use to being out there with them working the case and now I'm laid up here recovering from this broken leg".

Derek smiled at his mom as she handed him a pain pill and said, "here sweetie", he said, "thanks momma" as he took the pill gladly as pain coursed through his aching body. They were halfway through breakfast when Penelope came into the room, she leaned down and kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "how are you feeling this morning handsome'?, he looked up and said, "good, tired, hurting and ohhhhhhhh so sore but good".

Penelope said, "I'm sorry that you're in pain and sore sug" as she walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee, after sitting down at the table and putting some fresh fruit in her plate and some eggs, toast and bacon Dave said, "any news on the case kitten"?, she said, "I'm still waiting on a few searches but not long after the team landed another body turned up".

Derek said, "the same as the others"?, Penelope said, "almost but in this one there were so signs of sexual assault", Dave said, "could mean that he's trying to show remorse". Derek said, "yeah or maybe there is a personal connection between our unsub and this victim", Dave said, "true", Penelope winked at Derek as she took another bite of her food.

After breakfast was over Fran looked at Dave and said, "would you like to use your crutches this morning and walk around a little bit"?, he nodded his head and said,  
"I'd love to". Derek looked up at his baby girl and said, "and if it's alright I'd like to go with you so I can see if there is anything I can add to help the team find this sick freak".

Penelope grinned and said, "it's more than alright handsome" as they all made their way out of the room, when everybody was gone Sarah looked at Desi and said, "sis something tells me that very soon we are going to be hearing wedding bells". Desi laughed and said, "I totally agree with ya Sarah they are all so obviously head over heels in love".

Sarah stood up and said, "yep, definitley" as the sisters headed out of the kitchen anxious to get their day started, Derek followed Penelope over to the area that had been set up for Penelope. He stood behind her and was amazed as he watched her fingers fly across her keyboard, he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "you're something else baby girl".

She looked up at him and said, "awwww thank ya hotstuff", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I don't know what I'd do without you", she put her hand on top of his and said, "I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me". He grinned and said, "sounds good to me gorgeous", she took a deep breath as her babies started beeping,  
letting her know that they had found something.

Fran looked at Dave and said, "are you alright"?, he said, "fine Bella, just thinking", she said, "ohhhh, about what"?, he looked over at her and said, "you are an amazing woman Fran Morgan". She said, "and you David Rossi are the best thing that has happened to me in a long time", they sat down on the bench on the patio and he wasted no time in cupping her face in his hands.

He looked lovingly into her eyes and said, "I'm falling for you Fran", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "and I'm falling for you to Dave" as they both leaned in toward each other and it wasn't long before his lips claimed hers in a kiss.


	17. Chapter 17

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 17

When they pulled apart Fran smiled and said, "that was" and Dave said, "amazing is what that was Bella", she sighed happily and said, "I would have to agree with you on that one". He caressed her face and said, "I want us to take this time to get to know each other better, to be able to grow as a couple", she nodded her head and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Rossi".

Dave intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm thinking that we should have a lotttttttt of time alone, time holding hands and kissing, definitely kissing", Fran laughed and said, "I think that could be arranged". Dave said, "I've never felt this way before Fran and I'm not afraid to admit that it's scaring me", she said, "I haven't felt this way since my James died and I'm afraid to".

He gently squeezed her hand and said, "well then, how about we get over our fear together"?, she said, "that sounds like a good idea" as she leaned in and brushed her lips against Daves. For the first time in his life he was tingling all over from a kiss and the beautiful woman in front of him was definitely bringing out the love that he thought never exhisted.

Sarah looked out the window and said, "it looks like momma and Dave are getting along great", Desi peeped out the window and said, "they are so cute", Sarah laughed and said, "they sure are and I have to admit that momma looks good, happy and good". Desi said, "I haven't seen her this happy since we were little and daddy was still alive".

Sarah nodded her head and said, "Dave's good for her Desi", she said, "definitely" as they turned around and headed away from the window, they had some plans to make and they had a few surprises up their sleeves for the happy couples. Derek slowly leaned down and placed his lips on the side of Penelopes neck, her fingers came off her keyboard and landed on her lap.

Derek smiled and said, "does my baby girl like that"?, she said, "ohhhhhh yes", he then switched to the other side and started gently sucking, licking and biting on the sensitive part of her creamy skin. Penelope felt chill bumps all over her body as she felt his lips on her neck, she said, "uhhhhh handsome maybe we shouldn't be doing this".

He pulled away and said, "why not, have you changed your mind about me, about us"?, she stood up and wrapped her arms gently around him and said, "never, Derek I have dreamed about being with you for years and now that I've finally got you I'm not going to lose you". He smiled and said, "but you said", she grinned and said, "what I meant was that maybeeeeee we shouldn't be doing this while the case is still ongoing".

Derek smiled and said, "ohhhhhhhhhh okay", she winked at him and said, "I love you Derek Morgan and that's not going to change, not now, not ever", he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and smiled against her lips as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart when her computer started beeping.

She grinned and said, "to be continued handsome", he said, "count on it goddess, count on it" and he then watched as she sat back down in front of her computer and started pulling up the information. Derek said, "am I reading that right"?, she nodded her head and said, "you sure are, the unsub is" and they both said in unison,  
"the father".

Penelope pulled up Hotchs number and after a few rings they heard, "what did you find Garcia"?, she said, "sir according to my results the unsub is none other than Samson Flurey the father of the latest victim". Penelope grinned when she heard Reid say, "that would explain why there was no sexual assault with the her but why did he assault the others"?, Penelope said, "according to my records the other men were all involved with the accident that claimed the life of his wife Racheal in 2010".

Emily said, "were there anymore that were involved in that accident"?, they heard her fingers flying across the keyboard and she said, "yes one other man was in that car". JJ said, "who was it"?, she said, "Daniel Brewer", Reid said, "wait, he's a teacher at the school". Penelope said, "so true my heap of gray matter andddd he is getting ready to leave school for the day because according to his class schedule he is free for the rest of the day".

Hotch said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "anytime my team of superheroes, please be careful", JJ said, "always Garcie", after the call ended Derek said, "you my gorgeous baby girl are amazinggggggg". Penelope stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he winked and said, "everyday it's implied" as he leaned in to claim her lips with his.


	18. Chapter 18

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 18

A few hours later the team as headed back home and Penelope smiled as her and her hotstuff walked back through the house to the living room, she helped him down on the couch and said, "can I get you anything"?, he said, "as a matter of fact there is something that I would like". She said, "okay and what would that be"?, he took her by the hand and pulled her down on the couch with him.

He grabbed his chest and hissed with pain, she said, "ohhh did I hurt you"?, he said, "no sweetness, it was my fault but when I'm around you I can't keep my hands to myself". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you but you need to take it easy and let this bruised and battered body have time to heal so that when it does I can ravage it over and over".

Derek laughed and said, "you have a good point baby" as he intertwined their fingers and leaned back against the couch, Penelope said, "how about I go fix us something to eat and then we can watch a movie or just sit and hold each other for a while". Derek said, "sounds good to me" and just as she started to get up Fran and Dave walked into the room joined closely by Sarah and Desiree.

Everybodys attention was focused on Sarah and Desiree as Sarah said, "we have a little surprise for you four and we hope that you like it", the two happy couples sat and smiled as he heard his sister say, "we have lunch fixed for all of you"". Fran smiled and said, "awww thank you girls that was very sweet but you didn't have to do that".

Desi said, "we know we didn't have to but we wanted to soooooooo momma the meal we fixed for you and Dave is set up on the patio and the lunch we fixed for Derek and Penelope is out on the picnic table". Penelope walked over and hugged the girls and said, "thank you so much", Sarah laughed and said, "you are very welcome now you all go and enjoy your meal and your romantic atmosphere".

The girls watched happily as the two couples made their way toward their designated areas, Dave sat down in the chair and smiled as Fran helped him prop his leg up before sitting on the other side of him. She uncovered their food and said, "ohhhh this is beautiful", as they looked down at the food they saw pasta salad, fried chicken, potato salad, fresh fruit and tea sitting in front of them.

Penelope helped Derek sit down at the table and then sat down beside him and what the girls said about romantic atmosphere was right, there was soft romantic music playing and the aroma of roses and lilacs filled the air. Derek said, "it's so beautiful out here isn't it sweetness"?, she looked around and said, "it is handsome,  
it really is".

Derek took the cover off of their food and said, "this looks delicious" and sitting in front of them was shrimp scampi, baked potatoes, steamed veggies, french bread and tea for the happy couple. Derek said, "ohhhh look at this I see some chocolate truffle pie in here for dessert", Penelope said, "your sisters are definitley gonna get me use to this".

He threw his head back and laughed and said, "good because I plan on showing you everyday how much I love you", she leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "and I love you handsome". Penelope grinned as she took the first bite and said, "this is deliciousssssss" and Derek nodded his head in agreement as the couple continued to eat their delicious meal.

About half an hour later Dave and Fran looked up to see Desiree carrying something in their hands and Fran said, "what's that honey"?, Desi said, "this is some cherry cheesecake momma, we wanted to give you two a few minutes before we brought it out". Dave smiled and said, "the meal was delicious and everything looks so amazing Desiree, everything right down to the chirping birds".

Desiree laughed and said, "welllll that we had nothing to do with but for the rest of it you are both very welcome", as she walked back to the door she turned and took one final glimpse of the two happy couples before stepping inside the house and closing the door behind her. As she walked into the kitchen Sarah said, "wellll how is it going"?, Desiree high fived her sister and said, "we totally rock, it's going great".

Both girls stood there looking out over the yard at the two smiling, laughing couples for a few minutes before they turned and headed through the house to give the couples some much needed alone time.


	19. Chapter 19

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 19

After Derek and Penelope finished their meal Derek reached over and took her by the hand and said, "baby girl you and I need to talk", she swallowed hard and stuttered,  
"t ta talk, talk about what"?, he gently squeezed her hand and said, "I lo" and she pulled her hand away and jumped up and said, "I knew it, I knew it", he said, "you knew what"?, she said, "when you're healed up I'll leave you alone and let you move on with your life".

Derek jumped up and winced in pain causing Penelope to rush over to him, she said, "sit down hotstuff", he slowly sat down and said, "you aren't going to leave me baby girl, I would never make it without you". He caressed her cheek and said, "you need to let me finish before you let that beautiful big brain of yours run totally wild".

He intertwined their fingers and said, "I love you with all my heart and I was hoping that you might want to ohhhhh I don't know maybe move in with me"?, she said,  
"m m me move in with you"?, he laughed and said, "of course with me, after all if we're going to be married I want you to be comfortable living with me". Her eyes got huge and she said, "marry you, Derek are you saying what I think you're saying"?, he smiled as he pulled a black box out from behind his back and opened it up and said, "Penelope Garcia will you make me the happiest man in the world and be my wife"?

Sarah looked out the window and said, "ohhhhhhhhh my God", Desiree said, "what what"?, Sarah said, "lookkkkkkkkk Dereks proposing", Desiree ran over and looked out the window. Penelope said, "are you sure this is what you want, that I am what you want"?, he smiled up at her and said, "of course you are what I want, you've always been what I want".

She reached up and wiped a tear away as he pulled the ring out of the box and held it at the top of her finger and said, "what do you say baby, will you marry me and make an honest man of me"?, she took a deep breath and said, "yes, yes, of course I'll marry you". He slid the ring onto her finger and leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Fran sighed happily as she laid her head on Daves shoulder and said, "I could get use to this" he nodded his head and said, "me to Bella", she said, "I can't believe that 2 weeks ago I was in the process of moving and". He said, "and what"?, she said, "I have an appointment to sign papers on my place today", Dave said, "you don't need to do that".

She laughed and said, "I sure do, I need a place to live", he said, "well you can stay here with me"?, she shook her head and said, "ohhhhhh no, I definitley couldn't do that". He opened his mouth to speak and she said, "I care a lot about you Dave but", he raised his hand and said, "I understand Bella, I totally understand where you are coming from".

Dave gently squeezed her hand and said, "we will take our time and get to know each other and whatever happens, happens", she kissed his lips gently and said, "I look forward to getting to know you Dave, to find out what you like, what you love and everything in between". He kissed her hand and said, "you are making it sound veryyyy fun Bella" causing them both to laugh.

Fran looked up to see her daughters running toward them, she jumps up and says, "what's wrong"?, Desi said, "nothing momma nothing", Dave said, "you two look really excited about something". Sarah said, "we'll tell you but you have to act surprised when they tell you", Dave said, "when who tells us what"?, Desi and Sarah grinned as in unison they said, "Derek and Penelope are getting married".

Fran hugged her girls and said, "that's great, that's great", Dave laughed and said, "it's about time", Sarah said, "now remember you have to act surprised when they tell you". Fran said, "don't worry honey we will, we will". Sarah and Desi sat down at the table and Sarah said, "did you like your dinner"?, Dave rubbed his stomach and said, "it was delicious, thank you".

The four of them were sitting there laughing and talking when Derek and Penelope ran over, Fran looked up and said, "how was your lunch"?, Penelope said, "it was very delicious". She looked at Sarah and Desi and said, "thanks girls". Derek said, "momma I asked Penelope to marry me", Fran leaned forward and said, "anddddd"?, Penelope held up her hand and said, "and I said yes".

The air was filled with squeals as Fran and the girls wrapped their arms around Penelope while Dave was congratulating Derek, Dave said, "you've got yourself a great woman there, don't lose her". Derek said, "don't plan on ever letting her go, not ever", he glanced over his shoulder and smiled knowing that he was finally getting the one woman he had ever wanted and loved.


	20. Chapter 20

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 20

Fran said, "well this calls for a celebration", Penelope said, "we definitley need to tell the team", Dave said, "how about we have a family dinner and you can tell them then"?, Derek said, "sounds good to me, what about you goddess"?, she kissed his lips and said, "sounds good handsome". Derek put his hand on his chest and stomach as he sat down and Penelope said, "I think you need another pain pill".

He shook his head and she said, "I'm not taking no for an answer" as she headed into the house to come back a few minutes later with his meds and something cold to drink. After he took his pill she said, "how about I get you inside and resting and then I'll clean up our mess and", Sarah said, "it's okay Penelope Desi and I have this, go ahead and get him comfortable".

She said, "are you sure because" and Desi said, "we're sure", Penelope helped Derek up and said, "come on handsome, let's get you settled so that way that sexy body that I love so much can heal". He laughed and said, "I always knew you were after my body" causing his sisters to roll their eyes and Desi said, "whatever helps you sleep at night big brother" as they stood there watching the couple disappear into the house.

Fran looked at her girls and said, "alright girls we have arrangements to be made and calls to make", Dave said, "you guys go ahead I need to make a few calls", Fran said, "but you promise me that you'll let me know when you are ready to come inside"?, he winked at her and said, "I promise Bella", she kissed him gently on the lips before heading inside with her girls.

Derek looked up at Penelope and said, "why don't you sit here with me"?, she sat down beside him and said, "am I dreaming, is this for real"?, he leaned down ever so gently and kissed her lips and said, "no you aren't dreaming and yes this is definitley real". She looked down at the ring on her finger and said, "I can't believe that me the tech goddess that I am will be married to you hotstuff".

Derek laughed and said, "believe it because you're stuck with me now", she sighed as she laid her head down on his shoulder and said, "I guess I can force myself to put up with ya". Derek said, "heyyyyyyyyyy", she looked up and laughed and said, "just kidding angel fish, just kidding" as she touched his cheek and gently kissed his lips.

Dave smiled as he said, "that's just what I want, that sounds great", the voice on the other end of the phone said, "I'll have it ready for you as soon as possible and I'll let you know when it comes in". He said, "thank you Frankie, you are the best". He said, "you are very welcome Dave, you are without a doubt my best and favorite customer".

After the call ended he took a deep breath and said, "I just have to take thinks slow, not try to rush her or push her into something she isn't ready for", he then looked up to see Fran walking out the door. He smiled and said, "I was just getting ready to let you know I'm ready to head inside", she said, "everybody has been called and they will be here at about 5:00".

Dave stood up and said, "you and the girls are amazing", she kissed his cheek and said, "it's you agent Rossi that are the amazing one here", she started helping him inside and she said, "when I get you in the house and get you comfy I have to go sign the papers on my place". He nodded his head and said, "are you sure that I can't talk you out of that"?, she grinned and said, "nope, sorry".

He said, "don't be sorry Bella but you can't blame a man for trying now can ya"?, she said, "absolutely not Dave", when they stepped inside she helped him into the living room and said, "the girls and Penelope are here if you need anything". He said, "don't worry about me, I'll be fine", he kissed him gently on the lips and said, "I won't be long".

As he watched her walking out of the room he knew one thing and that was that he was falling harder and harder for Fran, Derek looked up and said, "she cares a lot about you Rossi". He said, "I know it's just", he said, "momma likes to take things slow and easy but don't worry she feels the same way about you that you feel about her".

Rossi said, "are you profiling me kid"?, he said, "side effect of the job I'm afraid", he laughed as he picked up a book and started to read


	21. Chapter 21

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 21

Fran looked up at the realator and smiled after signing the papers to her new place, the realtor said, "congratulations Fran", she said, "thank you so much Tammy I appreciate everything you've done". She said, "will you be moving in right away"?, she said, "I'm going to try but my son was hurt in an accident and I'm helping take care of him and one of his friends right now".

Tammy said, "don't worry about it, feel free to move your stuff in anytime you want, it's your house now", she took a deep breath and said, "it's a beautiful house and I love it". Tammy said, "this is the only house like this that we have on the market right now, there isn't much of a demand for this type of house this day and time".

Fran said, "I don't understand why, the neighborhood is amazing, it has a huge back yard, there is a park right up the street, the schools are close and this tree in the front yard was a definitley helper for me". Tammy laughed and said, "I hear ya Fran, I hear ya", after they stood there talking for a few minutes Fran said,  
"thanks again Tammy" and shook hands with her before the women headed toward their cars.

Penelope looked up and said, "I know that look", Dave said, "I'm sorry, what"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I know that look so spill it", he marked his place in his book and closed it as he readied to speak. Penelope listened as he said, "I don't want her to move out, I want her to stay with me", Penelope said, "have you asked her to stay"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes, several times but didn't have any luck".

Penelope said, "ohhhh my italian stallion don't worry, she's falling for you", he smiled and said, "do you think so"?, she said, "I do, I really do", Dave said, "she's quite the woman that's for sure". Penelope looked down at a sleeping Derek and said, "the whole Morgan family are really special", Dave nodded his head and said, "that they are kitten, that they are".

Dave looked at the glow on Penelopes face and said, "I'm so happy for you and Morgan kitten, you two are perfect together", she said, "thank you and might I add that you and Fran are meant to be together to". Penelope gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "I've dreamed about this for years Dave, dreamed that he would want to be with me and now he's here with me and he wants me, he wants me Dave".

Dave said, "he's always loved you Penelope", she said, "I know that now but look at it from my point of view, here you have me a tech goddess, guilty of being a huge nerd". Dave opened his mouth and Penelope said, "I'm fat, I am opionated and I can be a handful", Dave said, "you are not fat, you're perfect kitten, you're curvy in all the right places".

Penelope laughed and said, "thanks Dave", he said, "I only call em like I see em", Penelope said, "but honestly who would have thought that Derek and I would actually get together"?, he raised his hand and said, "I did but I'm honestly surprised that it took this long". She took a deep breath and said, "now that I have him I'm going to do everything I can to keep him happy".

Derek opened his eyes and said, "as long as we're together I'll be happy", Dave said, "that's my cue to go" and tried to stand up when Fran walked into the room and said, "where do you think you're going"?, he said, "welllll I'm going to go out and give the lovebirds some time alone". Fran wrapped her arm around his waist and said, "ohhhhh okay, allow me to give you a hand".

When they were alone in the room Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you Penelope Garcia and as soon as I can I'm going to change that last name of yours to Morgan". She felt her heart racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart she said, "and I can hardly wait for that day hotstuff".

Fran smiled as Dave said, "you have quite a son Fran", she said, "that I do", he said, "so how did things go, did you get everything handled with your realator"?, she nodded her head and said, "I did and now that beautiful house is mine". Dave weakly smiled and said, "as long as you're happy I'm happy Bella", she cupped his face in her hands and said, "you aren't getting rid of me that fast Mr. Rossi" as she claimed his lips with hers.


	22. Chapter 22

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 22

When they pulled apart Dave said, "wow what was that"?, she said, "has it been that long agent Rossi that you've forgotten what a kiss is"?, he laughed and said, "that was no normal kiss, that was like a bionic kiss". Fran threw her head back and laughed as she said, "bionic kiss huh"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam it was".

Fran said, "I was hoping that maybe you and I could maybe have a romantic dinner here at home"?, he said, "sounds good to me, when are you thinking that we could do this romantic dinner"?, she said, "well not tonight but how about tomorrow night or the night after"?, he winked at her and said, "orrrrrrrr we could have a nice romantic dinner both nights".

Fran said, "sounds like somebody is pulling out all the stops here", Dave said, "and if I am would you be mad"?, she ran her finger up his chest and said, "not at all Bella, not at all". She said, "I want you to know that just because I have my house doesn't mean that I'm leaving, I'm here to take care of you and take care of you I will".

He smiled at her and said, "I love the fact that you are staying here and taking care of me nurse Fran", she leaned over and said, "and if you're a good boy and play your cards right maybe we can play doctor when you heal". He said, "woman you are killing me here", she said, "but yo have to admit that at least your life isn't boring with me around".

Dave leaned in and kissed the side of her neck and said, "definitley not Bella, definitley not" as he kissed his way back up to her lips, Desiree peaked around the corner and smiled as she saw her mom and Dave kissing. She walked back into the kitchen and Sarah said, "what are you smiling about"?, Desi said, "well I went to check on Derek and caught momma and Dave making out".

Sarah laughed and said, "really"?, Desiree said, "yeah really, I've not seen momma this happy in years", Sarah said, "happy looks good on her and it's about time don't ya think, she's been busy raising us up and working and now it's her time". Desiree said, "I couldn't agree more with you sis" as they continued working on food for the family dinner.

Penelope sat hugged up to Derek while he slept, she loved the feeling of being in his arms, she loved him with her whole heart and now that they were together she never wanted to lose him, not to anybody. He opened his eyes and smiled at her and said, "sorry I fell asleep sweetnesS", she winked at him and said, "you were worn out my love, don't be sorry".

He slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and said, "I love you", she grinned and said, "I'll never get tired of hearing that", he laughed and said, "and I will never get tired of saying it either". Desiree walked into the room and said, "tired of saying what"?, Derek intertwined fingers with his fiancee and looked up at his sister and said, "I'll never get tired of telling my baby girl that I love her".

Desiree said, "awwwwww", Penelope said, "is there anything I can do to help in there"?, she shook her head and said, "nope, we've got it all under control, we're just waiting for the others to show up". It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door, she walked over and opened the door to reveal the smiling faces of JJ,  
Reid and Henry Reid.

She stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", they all watched as Henry ran into the living room and crawled up in his aunt Penelopes lap and they watched as she wrapped her arms around the little boy and kissed the side of his face. Reid said, "she's gonna make a great mom", JJ and Desiree nodded their heads in agreement and said, "definitley" in unison.

Desiree walked back toward the kitchen when there was another knock at the door, Reid said, "I'll get it", he opened the door and said, "come on in guys", the 3 of them stepped inside. Jack looked up at Reid and said, "uncle Spencer where's aunt P"?, he said, "she's in there on the couch with uncle Derek and Henry", he smiled and said, "thanksssssssss" as he ran toward the living room.

Hotch smiled and said "he couldn't wait to get here to spend some time with his aunt P", Reid said, "Henry was the same way", Emily grinned and said, "sooooooo how is everything going"?, Reid shrugged his shoulders and said, "we just got here but everytihng seems to be going great". They made their way into the living room to join the others.

Penelope and Derek looked up to see their entire family standing there and Derek said, "baby girl and I have something to tell you", they looked down at the smiling couple as Derek and Penelope said in unison, "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED". The air was then filled with squeals of delight as everybody started congratulating the newly engaged couple.


	23. Chapter 23

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 23

Hotch smiled and said, "congratulations you two", Emily said, "it's about time, I didn't think you were ever gonna get together", Reid said, "we thought we would have to lock you two together in a room or something". JJ laughed and said, "ohhhhh Garcie I'm so happy for you, congradulations, congradulations", Penelope said, "thanks you guys".

Fran grinned as she watched her bruised and battered son wrap his arm slowly around her and kissed the top of her head, Derek said, "we wanted to let you all know that we're going to be married as soon as possible". Emily said, "as in how soon"?, Penelope said, "we want to be married before the 4th of July", Dave said, "kitten that doesn't give you much time".

She looked at Dave and said, "we know but we don't want a big wedding, we want something small with just our family and friends", Dave said, "and you are more than welcome to use my huge back yard". Derek said, "thanks Dave", he said, "anytime Morgan", Penelope kissed Dave on the cheek and whispered, "don't worry you and Fran will be getting married soon".

Dave grinned and whispered, "I hope so kitten", she winked at him and said, "trust me", Derek said, "trust you on what sweetness"?, she said, "now what fun would it be if I told you handsome"?, he kissed her lips and said, "good point baby girl, very good point". Penelope smiled at Dave as her and Derek sat down on the couch again with Henry and Jack.

Sarah and Desi smiled as they watched their brother happily intertwine fingers with Penelope, Sarah leaned in and whispered, "they are so cute together aren't they Desi"?, she nodded her head and said, "definitely and this is a side of Derek that I didn't think we would see Derek this way". Sarah said, "I hear ya", Fran said,  
"so Penelope you said that you wanted a small wedding but you will still need a dress, flowers, food, decorations".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "very true", JJ said, "so we better get started on those arrangements now", Penelope kissed Derek on the lips and said, "I'll be back later handsome, me and the girls are going to go and start making plans. He laughed and said, "you get to plan the wedding but I get to plan our honeymoon my beautiful fiancee".

She said, "ohhhhh that sounds very promising sugar shack", he said, "I have a few ideas", she said, "when do I get to find out where we're going"?, he said, "not until we get to where we're going sweetness". She fake pouted and said, "seriously, I don't get any hints"?, he said, "I'll give you one hint", she rubbed her hands together and said, "alright".

Derek said, "clothes will be optional", she threw her head back and said, "is that all I get"?, he said, "trust me goddess I'm going to be giving you all that you can handle". She wiggled her eyebrows and said, "ohhh I don't doubt it at all", JJ said, "do you have any ideas about your dress or flowers"?, she nodded her head and said, "I sure do, come with me and I'll show you what I was thinking about".

Derek watched as the women all walked toward the dining room, Dave looked at him and said, "so what are your plans"?, he said, "I want to take her someplace that's beautiful buttttttt to me the only view I'm gonna want to see is her under me, over me, leaning over the be" and Reid said, "ahhhhhhhhhhh stop, please stop, that is wayyyyyyyy to much information".

Hotch laughed and said, "I'm going to have to agree with Reid on this one", Derek said, "I've never felt like this before, for the first time in my life I'm head over heels in love". Dave said, "love looks good on you and kitten", Derek said, "thanks man", Dave said, "you are very welcome, nowwwwwwwww let's get started with those honeymoon plans".

Sarah looked down at the beautiful dress and said, "ohhhhh you will look amazing in that", Penelope said, "do yo really think so"?, she said, "I know so", JJ said, "you will look like a princess and Derek won't be able to keep his eyes off of you". She grinned and said, "girlies I've got a confession", they all looked at her as she said, "I'm nervous, like not just a little bit but my heart feels like it could burst out of my chest and fly across the room kind of nervous".

Fran put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "honey nerves are completely normal but don't worry when you start walking toward Derek all of those worries and fears are going to just fadeeeee away". Penelope hugged Fran and said, "thank you, thank you all so much for everything you are doing for me", Emily said, "we're all family PG and we've been waiting for years for you and Morgan to finally realize that you were meant to be together".

Penelope laughed and said, "alright now, where were we, ahhhhhh yes we were looking at dresses" and the women then turned their attention to looking at the screen filled with dresses as Penelope worked to figure out what dress she would be wearing on the most important day of her life.


	24. Chapter 24

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 24

Fran smiled as the last decision was made, she said, "alright I'd say it's time to celebrate wouldn't you girls"?, they all nodded their heads in agreement as they headed back to join the others. Derek looked up and saw his baby girl and said, "how are the wedding plans going"?, Penelope said, "everything that I can do for my part is done, well except for being measured for the dress".

Derek said, "I'd be happy to measure you", she said, "ohhhhhhh you mister", he leaned in and whispered, "I love you sweetness and I can't wait to make you mine in every sense of the word". She said, "I can't wait for that either, you my chocolate drop have been the fodder for manyyyyyyyyy wonderful dreams and I'm wondering if you are going to live up to them".

One by one the couples headed into the dining room leaving Penelope and Derek alone, she sat down beside him and he said, "trust me sweetness you aren't going to have to worry about being disappointed". She winked at him and said, "you should be healed up by our honeymoon night soooooooo I guess we'll have to wait and see won't we"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "that we will baby, that we will" as they stood up and followed their family into the dining room.

After everybody was gone Sarah and Desiree smiled happily when Fran handed them the keys to her new place so they could go and see it and when they asked could they stay the night there she said, "you sure can, just make yourself at home". After the girls walked out of the house giggling Fran said, "well Mr. Rossi how about we get you in bed"?, he said, "yes please, this old man is exhausted".

Penelope giggled and said, "do ya think we ran everybody off"?, he said, "when we're together all I see is you", she said, "awwwww sugar shack that is so sweet", he winked at her and said, "I can't wait till I'm healed up so I can show you how much you mean to me". She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "the doctor said no activities for several weeks sooooooo their will be no celebrating until after we're married".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "I want you so bad that I can taste it", she touched his face and said, "I want you to hotstuff, I've dreamed of making love to you for years and now I'm finally going to get my chance". He said, "you don't know how many of my dreams and fantasies you have been the main star in", she took a deep breath and said, "ohhhhh really now"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes mam".

He then slowly leaned in and started placing soft, loving kisses against her neck, she closed he eyes and bit down on her bottom lip as she felt him starting to suck and bite on her neck. She lowly moaned as he pulled away and said, "does my baby like that"?, she said, "ohhhhhh yes", he laughed and said, "I just wish that I could do more, show you exactly how I feel" as he pressed his lips against hers in another passionate kiss.

Fran smiled as Dave leaned back against the pillows, she said, "good night Dave and if you need anything I'm just right there" and she pointed to the couch and said,  
"right over there". He said, "do you think that you can sit with me until I fall asleep"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course I can" as she sat down on the bed beside him.

He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "you are so beautiful Bella and I can't wait until you can see what I have planned for us", she said, "any hints you want to give me"?, he said, "uhhhh that would be a big no". She laughed and said, "are we doing this here or are we going out"?, he said, "we will be going out, that is if you're okay with that"?, she nodded her head and said, "I'm more than okay with that".

Fran ran her finger down Daves chest and said, "you David Rossi are the man that I want to be with and I can't wait to see what you have planned for us", she then leaned in and pressed her lips against his. Dave slid his hand down her body and when his hand brushed against her breast she moaned against his mouth, he pulled away and said, "Bella you are so amazing but if we don't stop now I won't be able to broken leg or not".

She winked at him and said, "point taken sweetheart, I'll get up and go to the couch" and as she started to get up he said, "please don't go", she said, "but", he said, "I'm just going to blurt this out Fran". She looked at him and he said, "I'm falling in love with you", she touched his cheek and said, "that's good because I'm falling in love with you to".

Dave hungrily claimed her lips with his in a passionate kiss and it wasn't long before his broken leg, cuts, scratches and bruises were long forgotten


	25. Chapter 25

This chapter contains sexual content

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 25

Penelope pulled away breathlessly and said, "hotstuff we've got to stop", he said, "why sweetness"?, she said, "because you aren't ready for this", he said, "ohhhhh trust me I'm ready". She grinned and said, "alright then you aren't healed enough for us to continue, at least not yet but you will be by our wedding day", he said,  
"but goddess that's weeks away".

She said, "I know handsome but I promise I'll be worth the wait", he leaned in and said, "I know you will be" and then claimed her lips again, all thoughts of his shoulder and chest were forgotten until she brushed against it and he hissed in pain". She pulled away and said, "that's why you aren't ready handsome", she jumped up and said, "I'll be right back".

She ran into their room and grabbed a pain pill and turned to head back downstairs when she heard a noise coming from Daves room, she was afraid that something was wrong so she headed down the hall. She started blushing when she heard Fran and Dave moaning each others names, she whispered, "good for them" and then turned and headed back downstairs to join Derek.  
Fran threw her head back and moaned Daves name as he thrust up into her, they were both being careful not to hurt his leg that was propped up on the pillows, Dave then raised up and took her erect nipple into his mouth. She bit down on her bottom lip as she felt his tongue swirling around, she said, "yes Dave, ohhhhh don't stop, don't stop".

Dave leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her and smiled as he switched to the other breast, he had dreamed about Fran ever since the first day they met and he couldn't believe that she felt the same way about him that he felt about her. Fran was driving Dave wild as she rode him hard and fast, Dave didn't waste any time as he started gently raking his hands up and down her back, holding on to her for dear life.

Penelope handed Derek his pill and some water and said, "here handsome, take this and when it starts kicking in we'll go to bed", he took the pill and said, "thank you baby girl". She put the water down on the table and said, "maybe I should go home and let your mom and sisters take care of you"?, he quickly said, "NOOOOO, NOOO please don't do that".

She said, "but I hurt you", he said, "baby it wasn't your fault, it was mine, I got carried away, I just can't control myself around you", she said, "I love you to much to risk hurting you hotstuff". He brought her hand up to his lips and said, "I'll be good, I promise, just please don't leave me", she cuddled up to him and said, "I won't leave you handsome, not now, not ever" as she rested her head against his as they waited for his pain meds to kick in.

Dave smiled against Frans lips as he felt her tightening up around him and a few hard thrusts upward and she collapsed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I love you Fran Morgan". She kissed his lips and said, "and I love you David Rossi", she stayed in his arms for a few minutes before she collapsed exhausted beside him.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her and said, "that was amazing", she said, "it sure was", she got quiet and he said, "are you alright, did I hurt you"?, she said,  
"no Dave you didn't hurt me". He touched her face and said, "what's wrong, maybe we should have waited", she said, "it's been a long time for me Dave and I", he smiled and kissed her lips and said, "you were wonderful".

She smiled and said, "you were so soft, tender and loving with me", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I wanted our first time to be special but I never dreamed that it would be like this". She looked up and said, "you've dreamed about tonight"?, he said, "of course I have, you are a beautiful woman and your body is off the charts as the kids say" earning a laugh from Fran.

She said, "if we're being honest I've been dreaming about being with you to", they both sighed happily as they cuddled up closer and closed their eyes and it wasn't long before the sound of light snores were coming for the happily sleeping couple. Meanwhile downstairs Penelope smiled as she looked down and saw that Derek had drifted off.

She grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and covered them both up, she then laid her head against his and closed her eyes, she contently sighed as she started slowly joining her hotstuff in sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

This chapter contains sexual content

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 26

The next morning Derek woke up and rubbed his eyes as he looked around the living room, he raised up and said, "sweetness, where are you"?, she smiled as she walked out of the kitchen and said, "I'm right here handsome". She handed him a cup of coffee and said, "here you go", he took the coffee and kissed her lips gently and said, "thank you".

She sat down beside him and said, "I slept like a baby", Derek laughed and said, "yeah me to, sorry about falling asleep on ya", she said, "handsome don't worry about it, you're exhausted and healing". He sighed happily as he took a sip of his coffee, he said, "is momma and Dave up yet"?, she grinned and said, "no, no not yet".

He said, "what's got you smiling"?, she said, "I'm just glad to be home, well not home, well you know what I mean", he kissed her temple and said, "that I do myyyy gorgeous baby girl". She sat back and took a sip of her coffee wondering how the new lovebirds were doing, she glanced over at Derek and said, "I think I'm going to go and start breakfast".

As she stood up he put his coffee down and said, "can that wait a little while"?, she said, "yeah sure, what's wrong"?, he said, "nothing bad, I promise", she took a deep breath and said, "alright, what do you want to talk about"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I'm so happy right now", she laughed and said, "ohhhhh you are huh"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I am, as long as I'm with you I'm happy", he then leaned in nad claimed her lips with a passionate kiss.

Fran opened her eyes and couldn't help but smile, she couldn't believe that she spent the night making love to Dave, he was so gentle and loving, she had forgotten what it felt like to make love, she hadn't been with a man since her James died. Dave kissed the top of her head and said, "morning Bella", she looked up and said,  
"how did you know that I was awake"?, he said, "I felt you smile against my chest".

She ran her hand down his chest and said, "lastnight was", he kissed her lips gently and said, "perfect, welllllll almost perfect, if I didn't have this cast on I would have brought my A game". She laughed and said, "well if that wasn't your A game I can hardly wait to see what happens when you are in tip top shape", he rubbed his hand up and down her arm and said, "ohhhh trust me beautiful, just as soon as this cast comes off you are soooooooo gonna see what the A game really is".

She touched his cheek as she leaned in to steal a kiss, Dave deepened the kiss earning a moan of pleasure from Fran, she grinned as they pulled apart and said, "if we don't stop this we are never gonna leave this bed". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "who's to say that Derek and Penelope aren't doing the same thing in their room right now"?, she stood up and threw her leg over his waist being careful not to hurt his leg.

She slowly sank down on him and said, "I don't think they would mind if we were a little late for breakfast, do you", he raised up and kissed her lips passionately and said, "not at all". She took her hands and put them on his shoulders and gently pushed him back down against the pillows as she started to grind against his very erect penis.

Dave's hands went automatically went to her breasts and as he started massaging them and tugging on her nipples she threw her head back and lowly moaned, he smiled and said, "I love to watch you Bella, you are so beautiful". She looked down at him and winked as she quickened her pace, he closed his eyes and said, "we are perfect together" as he thrust up into her.

Penelope stood up and said, "come on handsome I'm starvingggggg", he put his hand in hers as he stood up, he smiled and said, "I can't deny you anything sweetness,  
not one single thing" as they headed into the kitchen. Derek said, "maybe we should go up and check on momma", Penelope took him by the hand and said, "why don't we fix breakfast first and then I'll go up and check".

He pulled her gently into his arms and kissed her, when they pulled apart he said, "do you know how much I love you"?, she said, "uhhhhh probably as much as I love you". He blew out a deep breath and said, "are you sure that I can't talk you into a little fun"?, she laughed and said, "fun yes, sex unfortunately no, wellllll at least not right now".

He winked at her and said, "our wedding night is going to be offfffff the charts amazing", she smiled and said, "I totally agree", she leaned in and whispered, "I'm so glad that it's only a couple of weeks away because I don't know how much longer I can keep my hands to myself". He gave her his famous smile and said, "since we're being honest here, neither do I" and they both laughed as they walked into the kitchen to start breakfast.


	27. Chapter 27

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 27

Fran collapsed against Daves chest and sighed happily as he wrapped his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head and said, "now that's the best way to start the day". She laughed and looked up at him and said, "I would have to agree with you there", he glanced over at his watch and said, "I would love nothing more than to lay here with you in my arms but if we don't get downstairs soon Derek's gonna send up a search party".

She kissed his lips and said, "you may have a point", he winked at her and whistled as she climbed off the bed and grabbed some clothes, she said, "why thank you kind sir". He said, "you are very welcome Bella", a few minutes later she was walking out of the bathroom and sighed happily as she saw Dave sitting there with his clothes on.

Fran said, "are you ready to go grab some breakfast"?, he said, "more than ready, we've worked up quite an apetite didn't we beautiful"?, she giggled and said, "that we did Mr. Rossi, that we did". They started through the house and Penelope looked up and grinned and said, "there you two are, I was just getting ready to come and get you".

Dave said, "sorry kitten I had trouble getting my pants on over my cast", she winked at him and said, "it's okay super agent", Derek said, "gooddddddddddddd morning momma, how are you"?, she said, "I'm wonderful, how about you baby boy"?, he said, "I'm doing great". Penelope put the food on the table and said, "I hope that you are all hungry because I've fixed enough for a small army", Fran and Dave grinned and said, "I'm starved" in unison causing them to laugh as they started enjoying their delicious breakfast.

While they were eating breakfast the front door opened and in walked Sarah and Desiree, they headed straight to the kitchen where Penelope said, "hi girlies, their is plenty of food if you two are hungry". Desi said, "I'm always hungry Penelope" causing the two girls to laugh, Sarah said, "ohhhh it looks good" as she grabbed a plate off the counter and started filling it with food.

Desiree looked at her mom and noticed that there was a glow to her this morning and she smiled, Sarah said, "what are you smiling about"?, she leaned in and then whispered something into her sisters ear. Sarah grinned and continuted eating her breakfast, Derek said, "alright what's all the smiles about this morning, are any of you going to fill me in on the joke"?, Penelope kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll fill you in later my love".

Derek laughed and said, "I'll hold you to that gorgeous", Sarah said, "momma your house is beautiful and there is so much room", she nodded her head and said, "what did you think about that fireplace ohhhhh and the window seat"?, Desi said, "I loved it momma, it really made the living room didn't it"?, Sarah said, "I would have to agree and the colors are so beautiful".

Penelope said, "congratulations on your new digs Fran", Fran laughed and said, "thank you honey", Dave took a deep breath and said, "I've seen pictures and they were amazing". Desi said, "the pictures don't do it justice Dave", he said, "I can hardly wait to see it", Derek said, "neither can I momma, it does sound like a great place to live".

Fran said, "it is baby boy, it really is", she glanced over at Dave and smiled, he took a sip of his coffee and said, "now don't forget Fran you and I are going out tonight". Sarah said, "ohhhh speaking of, that last thing you wanted will be at your destination", Dave grinned and said, "thanks Sarah", she grinned and said, "you are very welcome" as she took a bite of her ham.

After breakfast Penelope helped Derek to the couch and then plopped down beside him, he looked at her and said, "baby girl", she said, "yes handsome", he said, "can you please tell me what all that was about in the kitchen"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "I will but you have to promise that you won't freak out". He smiled at her and said, "I won't freak out goddess, I promise".

She took her hand in his and said, "well lastnight when I went to get your pain pills I passed by Daves room", he said, "ohhhh did he sleep upstairs lastnight"? she nodded her head and said, "well they were upstairs but I don't know how much sleeping was going on". Dereks mouth flew open and he said, "you mean"?, she said, "I mean that your mom and Dave were having sex".

Derek leaned back against the couch and Penelope said, "are you alright"?, he said, "I'm alright beautiful it's just gonna take some time for me to get use to momma and Dave having sex". She intertwined their fingers and said, "how do you feel about them being together"?, he took a deep breath and said, "as long as he's good to her and she's happy that's all that matters".

Penelope kissed his lips passionately and then said, "how often do I tell you I love you"?, he grinned and said, "everyday it's implied" as he leaned in for another kiss. They pulled apart when her cell started beeping, she pulled it off her side and said, "that's bossman we've got a case", she got up and headed toward the room that held her computer so that she could start with her searches.

Derek smiled and said, "would you like some company"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "as long as my company is a chocolate adonis I'm cool with it", he shook his head and laughed as he followed her through the house.


	28. Chapter 28

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 28

The rest of the day flew by with Derek watching as his baby girl did her thing on the computer, he was so proud of her, she was the best that he had ever seen and as he watched her with pride he knew that in a few short weeks she was going to be his wife. Dave stayed busy with last minute plans like flowers and a limo for his beautiful girlfriend.

He glanced over his shoulder as he got the final text he had been waiting on, he had just put his cell away when Fran walked into the room carrying two cups of black coffee. She handed his to him and said, "here you go", he took a sip and said, "you're spoiling me Bella", she laughed and said, "I can't help it, I love taking care of you".

Dave leaned over and kissed her lips gently and said, "and I love that you are taking care of me", she sighed happily and said, "how's the leg doing"?, he said, "so far so good today Bella". She grinned and said, "that's good", Dave said, "I hope that you haven't forgotten our plans for tonight"?, she said, "ohhhh no I definitley haven't forgotten my love".

Dave glanced down at his watch and knew that it was about time for his first gift to arrive", Fran was sitting and drinking on her coffee when there came a knock at the door. She stood up and said, "I'll get it" and he couldn't help but smile was he watched her walk across the floor, she opened the door and saw a delivery boy standing there holding a box.

She said, "can I help you"?, he smiled and said, "yes mam I have a package for Fran Morgan", she said, "that's me but I didn't order anything, who is it from"?, he looked down and said, "it doesn't say mam". He turned the paper around and said, "I need for you to sign please", she took a deep breath as she took the pen in her fingers and signed her name.

The boy said, "have a nice day mam" and then turned around and headed back toward his car, she shut the door and turned around and walked back into the living room to join Dave". He said, "what's in the box"?, she said, "did you do this, is this from you"?, he said, "mayyyyyyybe", she giggled like a school girl as she opened the box.

She gasped in surprise when she saw a beautiful black dress, she pulled it out and said, "ohhhh Dave it's beautiful but I can't accept this", he said, "you can Bella and I can't wait to see you in it". She laughed as he said, "of course I can't wait to see it puddled on the floor at your feet later tonight either", Fran said, "why Mr. Rossi what am I gonna do with you"?, he winked at her and said, "I have a few ideas on that front".

Derek leaned down and started gently pressing soft butterfly kisses on the side of Penelopes neck, her fingers stopped moving across her keyboard and she bit down on her lip and said, "y y you kn know that I ca can't concentrate wh when you doooooo that". He laughed and said, "yeah I know", she stood up and wrapped her arms lovingly around her and said, "that wasn't fair".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "all is fair in love and war goddess", she said, "is that sooooooo"?, he said, "yeppppppp it is", Penelope said, "since your mom and Dave have plans tonight how about you and I have a movie night"?, he said, "that sounds like a great idea, it's been a while since we've had a movie night and I've missed them".

She put her hand gently on his chest and said, "then a movie night it is anddddddd I'll even let you pick the movies this time", he said, "wellllllll if my memory is correct it's my turn anyway". She put her hands on her hips and said, "ohhhhhhh no it isn't, it's my turn", he said, "I think that you're wrong beautiful, it's totally my turn".

She said, "but I" and he crashed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, she moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues battled for control for what seemed like several minutes before they pulled apart gasping for air. Derek smiled down at her and said, "uhhhh what were we talking about"?, she said, "I have no idea" causing them both to laugh.

Derek said, "ohhhhh yeah I remember, we were talking about how it's my turn to pick the movie", she said, "ohhhhhh yeah, well technically it's my turn but after an amazing kiss like that you can have the next 5 movie choices". He said, "I'll hold you to that", she winked at him and said, "I hope you do handsome, I truly hope you do" as she leaned in and brushed her lips against his.


	29. Chapter 29

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 29

As the day continued Fran anxiously paced across the bedroom, her heart was racing, she hadn't felt his way for years and it was nice to feel this way again, she turned and sighed happily and said, "not bad Fran, not bad at all" as she turned around in front of the full body mirror. She said, "this dress is beautiful", she jumped and put her hand on her chest and said, "baby boy you scared me".

He said, "I'm sorry momma I didn't mean to scare you", she walked over and hugged him and said, "I know it's hard to see me with another man but", Derek smiled and said, "as long as you're happy, I'm happy". Fran kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "thanks honey and I am happy, I haven't been this happy since, well since I was with your father".

Derek said, "I know momma and happy looks good on you", she said, "it looks good on you to", he sighed happily and said, "I've been waiting my entire life to get the chance to be with Penelope and the only thing it took was almost getting killed". Fran laughed and said, "welllllll I admit the timing could have been better but at least you two are finally together".

Derek nodded his head and said, "that we are", he walked over and sat down on the bed and said, "soooooo what are your plans for tonight"?, she said, "the only thing I know is that we're going out, he won't give me any details other than that". He grinned and said, "something tells me that he's gonna be pulling out alllllllll the stops for ya momma".

Fran said, "something tells me you're right", she kissed the top of her sons head and said, "so what are your plans with your baby girl for tonight, you are gonna have the house allllllll to yourself". He sighed and said, "we're going to have one of our movie nights", she said, "I figured that you would do a romantic night since you were going to have the house all to yourselves".

He said, "I would loveeeeeeee to be able to do that but I'm not healed enough for that, not yet", she put her hand on his and said, "when do you go back to the doctor for a checkup"?, Derek said, "I go Friday". She said, "is Penelope going to go with you"?, he nodded his head and said, "yep and I have to admit something", Fran said, "you can tell me anything honey you know that".

He smiled and said, "I've never been happier than I am right now", she laughed and said, "I'm so happy for you and Penelope, you two are perfect together", he gave her his famous smile and said, "so are you and Dave". Fran winked at him and said, "well you and Penelope enjoy your movie night and try to be a good boy", he put his hand on his chest and said, "trust me momma, right now I don't have much choice, I'm to sore to do anything right now".

They stood up and headed down the stairs and when they stepped down into the living room Dave whistled and said, "you look amazing", Derek said, "awwww thanks Rossi you clean up pretty nice yourself". Fran laughed and said, "I think he was talking about me", Penelope walked over and kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "if it counts I think you look nice hotstuff".

Derek kissed her lips and said, "it means everything goddess", Dave shook his head and said, "well you kids have fun and uhhhh don't wait up", Penelope said, "wellll agent Rossi you old fox you". He winked at Penelope and said, "you don't know the half of it kitten", Derek said, "well you kids have fun and try to have her home at a decent hour".

They all laughed and then Fran kissed Derek on the cheek and said, "don't worry dad we'll be careful", Penelope said, "Fran you look beautiful", she hugged the bubbly blonde and said, "thank you Penelope". Derek gently wrapped his arms around Penelope and kissed the side of her neck, they then watched as Dave and his mom headed out the front door.

The headed over to the window and smiled as they watched them both sliding into the back of the limo, Derek sighed happily and said, "well sweetness I believe that's our cue to start movie night". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I believe you're right", she then intertwined fingers with him and said, "how about we go and get the snacks ready and then bring on the moviesssssssss".

Derek laughed and said, "lead the way sweetness, lead the way" and they were both laughing as they disappeared into the kitchen


	30. Chapter 30

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 30

Dave reached over and intertwined fingers with Fran and said, "you look amazing tonight", she winked at him and said, "thank you and you are looking pretty spiffy yourself". He laughed and said, "I hope that tonight is the first of many many more to come", she said, "me to Dave", he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it as the limo stopped.

The driver got out and opened the door and helped Dave out of the car, once he was standing up with his crutches Fran slid out of the car, the driver followed them to the door and then opened it and smiled as they stepped inside. Fran looked around and said, "wow this place is beautiful but where is everybody"?, Dave said, "for tonight we are everybody".

The waitress walked over and said, "follow me please', Fran walked in front of Dave who was definitely enjoying the view of her butt as he swayed back and forth as they headed over to their table. After they sat down she said, "would you like something to drink"?, Dave looked at Fran and smiled as she said, "white wine please honey".  
...Dave said, "that sounds good make that 2 glasses please", she smiled and nodded her head and said, "yes sir, mam" and turned and walked over to the bar to come back a couple of minutes later with their drinks. She then looked at Dave and said, "your first course will be over in a few minutes", Dave grinned at her and said, "thank you" and they watched as she walked back toward the kitchen".

Fran said, "this was sweet Dave but this must have cost you a fortune"?, he said, "I wanted to be able to spend the night alone with you but still be able to show you off". She laughed and said, "I'm all for spending time together but", he said, "please don't be mad Bella, I love you and I want to be able to do things for the woman I love".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I'm not mad handsome, I just don't want you to waste your money on me", he said, "ohhhhh no money that is spent on you is wasted". They sat there laughing and talking until the waitress brought over the first course, she put the tray on the table and said, "we have several different mini quiches for your dining pleasure".

Dave smiled up at her and said, "thank you, they look amazing", she looked down at the happy couple and said, "your next course will be over shortly", she then turned around and headed back across the room. Fran said, "these look delicious", Dave watched as she picked up a broccoli and cheese quiche and slid it into her mouth, she instantly closed her eyes and said, "this is wonderful".

She picked up one and put it up to his lips, he took it and said, "that is delicious but you are what's making my mouth water Bella", she said, "why thank you Agent Rossi". He winked at her and said, "there is so so much more coming tonight and I hope that you enjoy every minute of it", she put her hand in his and said, "as long as we're together tonight will be very enjoyable".

The next few minutes was spent by the couple talking about how they grew up and when the waitress walked over she put the plates down in front of them and when she removed the lids Fran said, "that looks wonderful". She nodded her head and said, "thank you mam", she then looked down at Dave and said, "your next course will be up soon sir".

Fran said, "this salad looks heavenly", he laughed as they both continued enjoying their evening, it wasn't long before the next course was brought over, when the lids were raised Fran said, "ohhhh I love this". The waitress grinned and said, "your last course will be over a little later" and then turned around and walked back toward the kitchen.

Fran took a bite of her roast and said, "ohhhhh that is so amazing and it's melting in my mouth", Dave took a bite of his and said, "this is delicious", the two then spent the next half hour eating, laughing and talking befor their dessert was served. Fran watched as the lid was taken off of their dessert and said, "is that double chocolate chip cheesecake"?, the waitress nodded her head and said, "yes mam".

Dave said, "thank you", she said, "if there is anything else I can get for you please let me know" and then she turned around and headed back to the kitchen to give the lovebirds some more time alone.


	31. Chapter 31

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 31

Derek and Penelope had enjoyed their evening so far, they were cuddled up on the couch watching Dereks favorite movies, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you baby girl". She looked up and said, "I love you to handsome", he then leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, they pulled apart but then seconds later they both dived back in as their lips crashed together.

Penelopes hands started roaming gently across his chest, she didn't want to make Derek hurt anymore than he already was but her self control was slipping badly as she felt his fingers sliding up under her shirt. He kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck, she threw her head back and moaned his name as she felt him gently nipping on the sensitive part of her creamy skin.

Derek smiled against her neck as he felt her fingers fumbling with his belt, he wanted her and he knew that if they were careful that they could make love right there on the couch. Just as Dereks fingers were getting ready to caress her breasts Penelopes cell started ringing, she reluctantly pulled away and grabbed her cell and said, "it's Jayje".

She said, "yeah Jayje", JJ said, "I hate to interrupt your movie night but we need ya Garcie", she said, "I thought you were on the way home from that case", she said, "we were about an hour away from landing when we got another case". Penelope stood up and said, "alright tell me whatcha need", Derek laid his head against the couch as his baby girl walked through the house.

Dave and Fran were sitting at the table talking when Dave said, "well Bella are you ready for the next stop on our night"?, she said, "you mean there's more"?, he nodded his head and said, "ohhhhh yeah, this night is far from over". She stood up and followed Dave to the door, when they got to the limo the driver already had the door open and ready for them to slid inside.

After a few minutes Derek got up and made his way through the house in search of his baby girl, when he stepped into the room where she was he said, "is it a bad one baby girl"?, she nodded her head and said, "afraid so handsome". He walked closer and listened as she filled him in on what JJ had told her earlier when she had to call Penelope for some information.

Derek pulled up a chair and said, "what did your searches find"?, she said, "right now they are at the crime scene, well Spencer and JJ are at the crime scene and Em and bossman are at the MEs office trying to find out if all of the victims have the same wounds". Derek said, "can you pull up the pictures and let me see if I can spot anything"?, she winked at him and said, "sure thing sug".

A few keystrokes later the crimescene pictures were filling her screen, Derek said, "you can see over here that their were definitley signs of a struggle", Penelope said, "what are those"?, Derek leaned in and said, "those are marks where she dug the heels of her shoes into the ground to try to stop the unsub from taking her I'd say".

Penelope shook her head and said, "their are some real sick people out there aren't their hotstuff"?, he said, "sadly yes goddess", he put his hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. Penelope smiled and said, "that feels good sugar shack, really good", he leaned down and kissed her cheek and said, "I'm sorry that our night ended the way it did".

She looked up at him and said, "I've leared that unsubs wait for nobody or nothing handsome", he said, "sadly true", she said, "don't worry we will have lots and lots of movie nights". He said, "I can't wait till we get married", she giggled and said, "I'm kinda looking forward to that myself", he said, "ohhhhh you are are ya"?, she said, "yes, I can't wait till the day comes that you my sculptured chocolate stud will be mine alllllllll mine".

Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" and as their lips touched her computer started beeping letting them know that her search was done. Derek said, "I'm going to go get something to drink do you want something"?, she said, "sure, how about some lemonade or tea"?, he said, "I'll be right back" and she couldn't help but grin as she glanced over her shoulder to see her noir hero walking out the door.

A few minutes later Derek walked into the room carrying to glasses of lemonade, Penelope smiled up at Derek and said, "thanks handsome", he winked at her and said,  
"anytime goddess, anytime". He sat back down beside her and said, "find anything yet"?, she said, "well I did find out that all of the victims had all been to same hardward store a few minutes before they were taken".

Derek said, "what did the searches show on the hardware store workers"?, she said, "still waiting on them to come back", Derek opened his mouth to speak and her babies started going off again. She let her fingers work their magic and she said, "this one here" and the picture popped up and she said, "he was arrested last year for stalking and attempted rape".

Derek said, "was it any of the victims from our case"?, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and she said, "all of them but 1", Derek said, "what's her name she might be the next person he goes after". She said, "Angela Holder", she grabbed her cell and dialed Hotchs number and after a few rings her and Derek heard, "what were you able to find Garcia"?, she then spent the next couple of minutes filling Hotch in what her searches had found.

Hotch smiled and said, "thanks Garcia", she said, "anytime bossman" and after the call ended she looked behind her and she couldn't help but smile when she saw that Derek had fallen asleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 32

Fran and Dave sat and held hands as the limo kept driving around and about an hour to 90 minutes later it stopped moving and the engine turned off, the driver then got out and walked around and opened the door. Dave smiled and said, "we're here Bella", he got out and was standing steadily on his crutches when she slid out of the backseat.

She looked around and said, "this place is amazing, who lives here"?, Dave laughed and said, "I do", she looked up and smiled and said, "you, you own this beautiful cabin"?, he nodded his head and said, "guilty as charged". They slowly headed up the steps and once they were inside Fran said, "this place is amazing", while she was walking around Dave walked over to the driver.

He leaned in and said, "is everything ready"?, the driver nodded his head and said, "yes sir, everything is just as you requested", Dave said, "good, good" and as Michael started toward the door Dave said, "thanks Michael". He said, "you are very welcome and I'll see you sometime tomorrow afternoon", Dave said, "sounds good my boy, sounds good".

After Michael had pulled away in the limo Dave hopped over to Fran and said, "well what do you think"?, she said, "whoever built this cabin did an amazing job", he said, "thank you, I had it built this way". She said, "how many rooms are in this cabin"?, he said, "8 no wait 9 bedrooms 5 bathrooms, dining room, kitchen, library,  
play room for the kids, laundry room and a place for Mudgie and Clooney".

She looked out the window and said, "and what's out there"?, he grinned and said, "out back is a pool and pool house that has 2 more bedrooms and bathrooms and a huge swingset and sandbox is out there to". She smiled and said, "it sounds like you've got everything covered", he said, "I try Bella", she laughed as she leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

When they pulled apart she said, "where did the car go"?, he said, "don't worry it will be back to get us tomorrow afternoon", she said, "soooooo we're going to stay here all night huh"?, he said, "that's what I was hoping for". She sighed happily and said, "a night alone with just me and you sounds great", he said, "yes, yes it does".

Penelope was all smiles when the call came through from JJ letting her know that the team was on their way home, after ending the call she smiled when she saw that her hotstuff was still sleeping. She walked over and sat down on the couch with him, she pulled the throw off the back of the couch and covered Derek up and had just sat back when her cell started beeping.

She leaned over and picked it up off the table and smiled as she read the text from Dave that said, "WE'RE STAYING AT THE CABIN TONIGHT BUT WE'LL BE BACK SOMETIME TOMORROW AFTERNOON, LOVE YA, DAVE AND FRAN". She smiled and sent back a text that simply said, "HAVE FUN, SEE YA LATER", a few seconds later she got another text that simply had a picture of 2 thumbs" earning a laugh from Penelope".

She humped up close to Derek and closed her eyes, as she laid there she couldn't believe how normal being cuddled up with him felt, it was like they had done it forever and ever. As she touched his hand she couldn't help but smile knowing that she was finally where she was suppose to be and that was with her hotstuff, her adonis, her best friend, her Derek.

Memories of their friendship filled her mind, all of the movie nights, the late night calls, the flirting, ohhhhh that flirting that brought her many a wonderful fantasy. She giggled wondering if their time together did the same thing for him, he meant everything to her and it was obvious that he felt the same way about her completely.

Penelope gently intertwined fingers with Derek and smiled as she once again closed her eyes, she couldn't believe that in a matter of a couple of weeks she was going to be Mrs. Derek Morgan. It didn't take long before she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and then she soon found herself joining her hotstuff in a well deserved nap.


	33. Chapter 33

This chapter contains sexual content

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 33

Fran walked into the bedroom and smiled as she saw Dave laying on the bed, he held out his hand and said, "you know that we don't have to do anything, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I know but I want you so much right now Dave". He smiled up at her and said, "not half as much as I want you", he then watched as she shimmied out of her panties.

He felt his heart racing as he watched her pull the nighty over her body and toss it on the floor, she blushed and said, "see anything you like"?, he said, "ohhhh Bella, everything I see I love". He gently pulled her toward him smiling the entire time, she bit down on her bottom lip as she straddled his waist, she kissed his lips passionately as she slowly sank down on him.

Dave leaned closer as he deepened the kiss, everything was perfect, the way she felt while she rode him, the way her body responded to his touches, his kisses, it was just everything was perfect. When they pulled apart she threw her head back and moaned his name, he loved to watch her as she bounced on top of him, he quickly reached up and started caressing and massaging her breasts.

Dave said, "beautiful Bella, you are so beautiful and all mine" as she grinded harder and faster, her hands went to his shoulders as she swayed her hips back and forth meeting him thrust for thrust. The room was filled with the fragrance of roses and lilacs while the sound of her favorite songs filled the air, the sound of the fireplace crackling only added to the romance.

Everything had been perfect, the roses, the dress, them being the only couple at the restuaraunt, the ride to the cabin and the romantic atmosphere once they got to the cabin. Dave took great care in making sure that everything was perfect for him and Fran. As he watched her he knew that this was the woman that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Dave couldn't help but smile as he felt her tightening up around him and several hard thrusts later she collapsed against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close as they both laid there gasping for air. He kissed the top of her head and said, "perfect, that was without a doubt perfect", she looked up at him and smiled.

He pulled her into a passionate kiss and whispered, "I love you Fran Morgan", she grinned and said, "and I love you David Rossi", his hands then slid down her body as they stayed intimately connected and her moans filled the room. It didn't take long before their soft, gentle kisses turned hard and passionate and soon the room was filled once again with the sounds of their moans and groans as they started their second of many rounds of passionate love making for the night.

A couple of hours later they were laying wrapped in each others arms, he intertwined their fingers and said, "you are ruining me Fran", she said, "me ruining you,  
how's that"?, he said, "I've never felt like this before and now that we're together I never want another woman, you're it for me". She felt her heart racing as he gently pressed his lips against hers.

Fran said, "I want to thank you", he laughed and said, "thank me, thank me for what Bella"?, she said, "for making tonight absolutely without a doubt perfect for us Dave". He kissed her hand and said, "I want everytime to be perfect for us", she blew out a deep breath and said, "as long as we're together everything will be perfect".

His hand slid down her body and rested on the curve of her butt, she said, "don't you ever get tired"?, he said, "I'm italian so nopeeeee", she laughed and said, "honey 5 times in the past 3 hours has tired me out". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "just give me a few minutes and you will be energized" and before she could say anything else his hands and lips were roaming all over each others bodies.

As they moved as one Dave knew that from this day forward he was going to do whatever it took to make sure that this beautiful woman was going to spend the rest of her life with him. A few long minutes later Fran collapsed beside Dave on the bed and said, "oh my god", he laughed and said, "see I told ya if you give me a few minutes I'd have you energized".

She kissed his lips and said, "you're like the energizer bunny, you keep going and going", he kissed her lips again and said, "and going", he wrapped his arms tighter around her as they snuggled together until they fell asleep a few minutes later.


	34. Chapter 34

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 34

The next morning Derek opened his eyes and noticed that he had fallen asleep in the room that had been set up for his baby girl and her computers, he rubbed his eyes and then slowly stood up. He moaned as a sharp pain hit his shoulder, Penelope walked into the room and said, "hotstuff you aren't suppose to be up", he said,  
"sorry baby I was just coming to look for you".

She kissed his lips and said, "I was making us some breakfast", he said, "you are to good to me sweetness", she winked and said, "how about we go and eat something and then I'll give you something for pain"?, he said, "both sound great". Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope as they slowly made their way toward the huge dining room.

When he stepped through the door he smiled when he saw his sisters helping to put their food on the table, Sarah said, "mornin bro", Derek laughed and said, "mornin girls, how are you today"?, Desi said, "doin good, what about you"?, he moved his shoulder and said, "I'm hurting pretty bad this morning". Sarah said, "is their anything we can do"?, he shook his head and said, "nahhhhh, I'll just eat some breakfast and take a pain pill".

Penelope put a plate filled with food in front of her hotstuff and then a cup of coffee, he smiled and said, "thank you gorgeous", she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips and he said, "now that's all the medicine I need". She sat down at the table and said, "alright let's eat before it gets cold guys", everybody nodded their heads in agreement as they started digging in to the delicious food.

Dave woke up to an empty bed and said, "Bella, Bella where are you"?, a few seconds later he saw her walking into the room carrying a huge tray filled with coffee and breakfast for them. She put the tray down on the bed and said, "I was fixing us something to eat, we worked up quite an appetite lastnight", he laced his fingers with hers and said, "you are looking amazing in my shirt Mrs. Morgan".

She said, "why thank you Mr. Rossi", she then leaned down and pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart he said, "it looks like you have fixed enough for a small army here". She laughed as she walked around and climbed in the other side of the bed, she said, "well I wanted to make sure that I made enough", he said,  
"Bella you fixed ham, sausage, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, biscuits, fresh fruit, fresh juice and coffee, I think that's plenty" earning a laugh from the woman that was sitting beside him on the bed.

After Derek had finished eating his breakfast Penelope handed him his medication and said, "I'm so sorry that you're hurting handsome", he said, "it's not your fault goddess". She kissed his lips and said, "no but it hurts me to see you in so much pain", Desi said, "when do you go back to the doctor"?, he said, "in a couple of days and I'm hoping that the pain will be gone or mostly gone by then".

Sarah said, "just lay around and take it easy and let us take care of you", he opened his mouth to argue and Penelope said, "we know that you don't like to be taken care of but right now you need to rest and let that sexy body heal becauseeeeeee we have a honeymoon coming up and I want my man ready, willing and ohhhhhhh soooo able".

He winked at her and said, "trust me baby girl I'm ready, willing and definitely able for that", she laughed and said, "why don't we go and check on Clooney before you lay down to rest"?, he said, "my boy's here"?, Sarah said, "yep we stopped by and picked him up, we didn't think it was fair to leave him there all cooped up when he could be here with us".

Derek said, "thanks girls, I really appreciate that", they said, "anytime" in unison as they watched the happy couple lace fingers as they headed out of the room and toward Clooney. Sarah said, "they are perfect for each other aren't they"?, Desi nodded her head and said, "they sure are and I'm glad that they finally were able to admit it", both sisters nodded their heads in agreement as they started clearing the table.

After finishing their breakfast Fran and Dave got dressed and then decided that before their car came back for them that they would go for a little walk, Fran wasn't sure that the walk was a good idea, especially with him on crutches but he won out in the end. As they walked up the huge path Dave said, "lastnight was so so perfect Bella".

Fran smiled and said, "that it was Dave", he said, "I almost hate to go home", she laughed and said, "me to but we've got so many plans for the wedding and the time is slipping away from us". He sighed and said, "very true sweetheart, very true", Fran said, "as much as I love it here I think we better head back to the cabin and get ready".

Dave nodded his head in agreement as they turned around and started heading back, when they got in front of the cabin they heard the car pulling up the driveway and Fran said, "we timed it about right didn't we"?, he kissed her lips and said, "that we did Bella", the driver got out and said, "are you two ready to head back home"?, Dave said, "we sure are, we just need to turn the lights off and lock up and then we will be ready".

Fran said, "why don't you get in the car and I'll do that and be back in a couple of minutes", he kissed her lips and said, "I love you", she winked at him and said,  
"I love you to". He got into the car and sure enough a few minutes later she climbed in beside him and they slowly pulled away, Fran sighed happily as she laid her head on Daves shoulder and intertwined their fingers as they started the drive back home.


	35. Chapter 35

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 35

Derek smiled down at Clooney as he said, "how are ya buddy, are ya alright"?, the dog wagged his tail and barked letting Derek know that he was alright", Penelope rested her head on Dereks shoulder and said, "he missed you hotstuff". Derek sighed happily and said, "I missed him to", she laughed as the dog then jumped up in her lap and started licking her face.

Derek said, "easy boy, easy, you don't want to hurt our baby girl", Clooney sat down in her lap and looked her up in the face and barked she said, "I'm alright boy,  
you didn't hurt me, I'm fine". Clooney started wagging his tail and then laid his head down on her stomach and closed his eyes, Derek said, "seems like I have some competition for my girls attention".

Penelope said, "never handsome, never", he winked at her as he slowly sat back against the couch, he said, "I haven't seen momma today, have you"?, she said, "nope but that could be becuase they aren't here". He said, "not here, where are they?, she said, "lastnight after you fell asleep I got a text from Dave saying that they weren't coming home but that they would be here sometime this afternoon".

Derek said, "it's so good to see momma happy again", Penelope said, "it really does, love looks good on her", Derek leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he smiled and said, "it looks good on you to". She intertwined their fingers and said, "I can't believe that in a few short weeks we're going to be married".

He said, "well believe it cause it's happening, it's finally happening and I can't wait", she bit down on her bottom lip and he said, "don't do it baby girl", she said, "don't do what"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "don't think what you're thinking". She said, "okay Mr. profiler, tell me what am I thinking"?, he said, "wellllllllll you are thinking that maybe we won't last that we don't have anything in common and nothing could be farther from the truth sweetness".

She said, "you are very good at your job hotstuff", he said, "I love you Penelope, I always have and I always will, you are a breath of fresh air, you are what keeps me going, you give my life meaning and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you how much you mean to me". She said, "I love you Derek, you are the love of my life, their will never be anybody else for me, ever" as she leaned in and claimed his lips with hers.

Desiree walked into the room and said, "sorry to bother you two buttttt Penelope we still have a few plans to make, right"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes mam we do". Derek said, "plans, what plans"?, she said, "wedding plans sugar shack", he said, "ahhhhhhh yes wedding plans well my plans for our honeymoon are already complete".

She said, "any hints on where we're going"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeee", Desi laughed and said, "he was like that when we grew up to", Derek said, "hey I'm sitting right here ya know". Penelope kissed his lips and said, "yes my love we know", Clooney raised his head and started wagging his tail when he heard the front door open.

Fran stepped into the room and said, "we're homeeeeeee", Clooney jumped down and started barking as he ran toward the door, Derek listned as his mom said, "hiya buddy,  
did you miss me"?, Clooney barked letting her know that he had indeed missed her. Dave said, "hey boy, are you being good for mommy and daddy"?, Clooney sat down and looked up at him and wagged his tail.

Sarah came into the room and said, "welcome home lovebirds", Fran hugged her daughter and said, "thank you sweetheart, how is everybody this morning"?, Derek said,  
"we're good momma and I don't have to ask how you and Dave are". Dave said, "smart man", Desi said, "where were you lastnight momma"?, she looked over her shoulder at Dave and said, "we spent the night at Daves cabin".

Dave said, "we had an amazing night but today it's back to reality", Fran then helped him over to the couch and said, "yes lastnight was amazing butttt if I remember correctly don't we have some wedding plans to complete today"?, Penelope said, "we sure do and just as soon as JJ and Em get here we can start". On cue there was a knock on the door.

Derek smiled when Sarah opened the door and JJ and Emily stepped inside, Penelope kissed him on the lips and said, "well have fun hotstuff" and then she got up off the couch and headed into the kitchen with the girls leaving Derek, Dave and Clooney in the living room. Derek said, "she looks happy", Dave said, "she is, we both are".

Derek nodded his head and said, "it's good to see you both so happy", Dave said, "thanks Morgan", Derek said, "anytime", after a quiet couple of minutes Derek said,  
"sooooo what do you want to do while the girls work on their plans"?, he said, "the game's on". Derek picked up the remote and smiled as the game started, the two men sat there laughing and talking as they passed the afternoon by watching their game.


	36. Chapter 36

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 36

The next few days passed by rather quickly as everybody was busy working on the wedding plans and as Derek and Penelope walked out the front door Derek couldn't help but smile knowing that he was doing 110% better than he was a few days earlier. Penelope intertwined their fingers and said, "are you nervous about seeing the doctor today"?, he glanced over at her and said, "I'm excited to go actually".

She said, "you, Derek Morgan are excited about going to the doctor"?, he said, "well no, not excited about seeing the doctor, I'm excited because I know that I'm doing better and that I will soon be getting released to go back to work". They stopped walking and he pulled her into his arms and said, "and I'll be able to also participate in other activities" as he claimed her lips with his".

When they pulled apart she said, "wow hotstuff, that was", he winked at her and said, "you just wait till I'm back to 100% woman and I'll show you what wow really means". She laughed and said, "ohhh promises promises hotstuff", she said, "we better get started because we don't want to be late", he gently squeezed her hand and said, "no we don't".

Dave smiled as he watched the woman that he loved with all his heart carrying their lunch over and putting it on the table, she sat across from him and said, "what's on that mind of yours handsome"?, he sighed and said, "I was just thinking that maybe we should have a big family cookout". Fran said, "ohhhh I love that idea and with the wedding coming up next week it might be our last chance to get together and have a little fun before all of the activities start".

Dave reached over and intertwined fingers with Fran and said, "you know that I love you right"?, she nodded her head and said, "I do and you know that I love you to, right"?, he winked at her and said, "that I do". Fran said, "alright Mr. Rossi, just when do you want to have this family get together"?, he said, "well today is Friday sooooooo how about Sunday"?, she said, "Sunday sounds great but we need to call the team and see if they can all come".

He nodded his head and said, "I'll call them after lunch", she smiled as they started eating their lunch, a few bites into the meal Dave said, "where are Sarah and Desi today"?, Fran said, "they are shopping for some things for Penelopes bridal shower". Dave said, "ahhhhh yes the bachelorette party", Fran said, "so what about my baby boys bachelor party"?, Dave held up his hands and said, "I'm totally innocent in that one, that's all on Hotch and Reid".

Fran laughed and said, "something tells me that all of your so called innocence is just that, so called", he put his hand over his heart and said, "ohhhh Bella, you wound me". She leaned in and kissed his lips and said, "how about later I make it up to you"?, he laughed and said, "you my love have a deal" and they then continued to eat their food.

Derek and Penelope pull up at the hospital and get out of the car, Derek said, "I can't wait to get this appointment over with, afterall we are getting married next week and I want to be able to deliver the most satisfaction". Penelope laughed and said, "yeah satisfaction does sound good", she then gently wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer and claimed his lips with hers.

When they pulled apart Derek said, "I love you", she smiled and said, "I love you to", he glanced down at his watch and said, "we better get going it's almost time for my appointment". They then walked hand in hand toward the entrance to the hospital, once inside they walked over to the elevator and when the door opened they stepped inside and hit the button for the 4th floor.

When the doors closed Derek pulled Penelope into his arms and crashed his lips against hers, as their tongues battled for control his hand slid up her body and just slightly brushed against her breast earning a moan of pleasure from his baby girl. They pulled apart when the elevator pinged letting them know that they had arrived at their floor.

The doors opened and they stepped out and headed down the hall, they stopped in front of the doctors office and when he opened the door the smile that he was wearing fell and he said, "S Savannah, what are you doing here"?, Savannah smiled and said, "Derek, it's been a long time honey" and pulled him into her arms and crashed her lips against his leaving one shocked and aggravated Penelope.


	37. Chapter 37

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 37

Derek pulled away and said, "whoaaaaaa whoaaaaaaa Savannah", she said, "didn't you miss me"?, he said, "we broke up a couple of years ago and I've moved on", she said, "you've what"?, Penelope held out her hand and said, "hi Savannah, remember me"?, she said, "of course Penelope, how are you"?, she said, "great, as a matter of fact I'm getting married in a few days".

She smiled and said, "that's great news, congratulations, who's the lucky man"?, Derek wrapped his arm around her proudly and said, "that lucky man would definitley be me". Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "wh what, no, no, not the two of you", Penelope said, "yes the two of us, we finally realized that we were meant to be together".

Savannah said, "that's not possible, please tell me that you're joking", Derek said, "why would we tell you that we're joking"?, she said, "because you and Penelope being together is laughable". Penelope put her hands on her hips and said, "laughable huh"?, she said, "ohhhh honey I didn't mean to hurt your feelings buttttt yes you have to admit that you aren't his normal type".

Derek said, "back off Savannah", Penelope said, "no no Derek, let her talk, please Savannah continue, please tell me about his type", she said, "well look at me and then look at you". Derek said, "Savannah shut up", Penelope said, "so you're saying that because I'm", she said, "because you're twice the size of any of this other conquests".

Penelope said, "excuse me", Savannah said, "Derek's amazing in bed but I don't have to tell you that now do I"?, Derek said, "that's enough Savannah, what are you even doing here anyway"?, she said, "Scott was called in for an emergency so he asked me if I'd cover for him". Derek said, "I want another doctor, I don't want you anywhere around me".

Savannah said, "I see no reason to be rude Derek", he said, "I thought you left town after we broke up"?, she said, "I did but I was offered the job of my dreams right here and I jumped at the chance to come back". Penelope said, "I'm going to wait in the hall", Derek said, "no sweetness, I want you to stay here with me, that's where you belong, right by my side".

Derek intertwined fingers with Penelope and said, "let's go sweetness, I'll call and reschedule for later in the week" and the two smiled as they turned around and headed out of the room. Savannah bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I have to see what I can do to break up this lovefest and soon, especially since they are going to get married in a few days.

She opened his chart and smiled as she wrote down his new address, she then closed his file and headed out of the office, as she closed the door she said, "I've got plans to make and weddings to stop" as she headed down the hall. She headed to the staff lounge and took off her white jacket and clocked out, she had to get started if she stood any chance of breaking them up.

Derek said, "don't pay any attention to anything she said baby girl", Penelope was deep in thought and didn't hear anything that Derek was saying, they stopped at the car and he opened the door and said, "earth to goddes, come in goddess". She said, "huh, what"?, he said, "please tell me that you aren't paying any attention to anything she just said".

Penelope said, "maybe she's right, maybe we don't belong together", he cupped her face in his hands and said, "I love you, I'm head over heels in love with you and I want to spend the rest of my life loving you". She said, "but look at me", he smiled at her and said, "trust me I am looking at you baby girl, you are beautiful,  
sexy, curvy in alllll the right places, you are the woman that I want, you are the woman I want to be my wife, not Savannah".

She opened her mouth to say something and he cut her off by crashing his lips against hers, as their tongues battled for control all thoughts of any converstaion she had with Savannah a few minutes earlier were completely gone from her memory.


	38. Chapter 38

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 38

Derek slid his hands down her body and he couldn't help but smile against her lips as she thrust her tongue inside his mouth, their tongues battled for control for a few more seconds before they pulled apart gasping for air. He rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love and want only you, please tell me that you believe me".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I do but", he put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts, she was wayyyyy out of line back there and she had no right to speak to us like that". Penelope said, "but there was some truth in what she said", Derek said, "no there wasn't", she said, "I'm nothing like the other women you've dated, you have to admit that".

He smiled and said, "that part is true, you are sweet, kind, loving and sexy, ohhhhhhh so sexy", she giggled and said, "I think your pain meds are making you just a little loopey". Derek smiled and said "wellllll in my defense I haven't had anything for pain in the past several days", she said, "oh you haven't huh"?, he shook his head and said, "nope, you're all the medication I need".

Savannah sat in her car and watched as Derek and Penelope practically made out in the parking lot, she said, "gag me" as she put her keys in the ignition and pulled away from the sickening sight in front of her. When Derek and Penelope pulled apart he said, "how about we head out for some fun just you and me" and before she could answer her cell started beeping.

Derek said, "pleaseeeeeee don't tell me", she said, "it's Jayje, I've got to be back to Rossis place, the teams got a case", he blew out a deep breath and then said,  
"am I ever gonna catch a break"?, she kissed his lips and said, "you're getting sooooooo lucky on our wedding night". He said, "baby that is still several days away and I don't know how much longer I can wait".

She said, "welllll thanks to Savannah being here you have to make another appointment sooooo we couldn't do anything anyway", he said, "sad but true" as he closed her door and walked around to the drivers side of his truck. Meanwhile back at casa Rossi, Fran moaned Daves name as she collapsed against his chest, he kissed the top of her head and said, "that was amazing Bella".

She looked up at him and said, "you are wearing me out agent Rossi", he laughed and said, "it's you that are wearing me out beautiful, do you realize that we've been in bed since Derek and Penelope left"?, she grinned and said, "are you complaining about your care"?, he said, "never my love, never". He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers in a gentle kiss.

They pulled apart when they heard Dereks truck pulling up in front of the house, Dave said, "you better get up and get dressed so we can get back downstairs before your son and kitten come searching for us". She kissed his lips gently and said, "good idea" a few minutes later when she came out of the bathroom he was dressed and sitting on the side of the bed waiting.

Fran said, "that was fast", he said, "what can I say my nurse is giving me excellent treatment sooooooo I am healing sooooo much faster", Fran giggled and said, "I love you Mr. Rossi". He stood up and leaned in and kissed her lips gently and when they pulled apart he said, "and I love you Fran Morgan", she sighed and said, "I think we need to get downstairs".

Dave said, "right again Bella, right again" as they made their way out of the room and slowly down the stairs, Derek looked up and said, "hey we were just looking for you". Dave said, "sorry about that, we were busy", Derek laughed and said, "don't ya mean that you were getting busy", Penelope laughed and said, "stop picking on them".

Dave said, "how did the appointment go"?, Penelope said, "I'll leave that question for you hotstuff because I've got to start running searches" as she continued on through the room. Fran said, "okayyy what happened"?, Derek plopped down on the couch and spent the next few minutes filling his mom and Dave in on what had happened while they were gone.


	39. Chapter 39

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 39

When Derek was finished Dave said, "ouch that doesn't sound good", Derek said, "trust me man it wasn't, she was like all ohhhh didn't you miss me and I was like uh no I broke up with you a long time ago". Fran said, "how did Penelope take it"?, Derek shook his head and said, "good at first momma, she stood her ground but the more Savannah talked about how different she was the more baby girl started beliving her".

Dave said, "I hope that you made kitten see that she's perfect", Derek said, "I sure did and now she knows just how much I love her", Fran said, "I'm glad honey because that girl is the best thing that has ever happened to you". Derek kissed his mom on the cheek and said, "don't I know it momma, don't I know it", Fran said,  
"if you gentlemen will excuse me I'm gonna go start some lunch".

After Fran was gone Dave said, "Derek I need to talk to you and your sisters", he said, "sure, what's up"?, Dave smiled and said, "if it's okay I'll just wait till they get here". He nodded his head and said, "sure thing man, no problem", Derek laid his head back on the couch and said, "where are my sisters anyway, I haven't seen them today"?, Dave opened his mouth to speak when the front door opened and he heard them saying in unison, "we're hereeeeee".

Penelope listened as Hotch said, "I need for you to delve deep in this one Penelope, I'm going to need for you to go back as far as you can with the victims", she said, "anything in particular I'm looking for sir"?, he said, "something's not right here I can't put my finger on it but there is definitley something off about this case".

Penelope said, "alright bossman I'll hit ya back when I find something, Garcie out", after the call ended she let her fingers fly across the keyboard and as they did she let her mind wonder back to what Savannah had said. She shook her head and said, "shut up", she said, "Derek loves you and you love him and that's all that matters".

Dave looked up and smiled as the girls sat down beside their brothers on the couch, he leaned forward and said, "thanks for coming", Desi said, "are you alright,  
is something wrong with momma"?, Dave said, "no no everythings fine there is just something that I wanted to talk to you about". Derek said, "alright", Dave said,  
"you three know how much I love your mother, right"?, they all nodded their heads yes in agreement".

He blew out a deep breath and said, "your mom is the other part of my heart and I don't know what I'd do without her", Sarah smiled and said, "she feels the same way about you Dave". He grinned and said, "I want to ask you three for your moms hand in marriage", the siblings looked at each other and then at Dave, he sat there practically holding his breath as he waited for their answer.

Fran was busy cooking in the kithen and the entire time she couldn't stop smiling, she loved Dave and she loved him with every fiber of her being and it felt so good because she hadn't felt this way since her husband was alive. She sighed happily as she slid the casserole into the oven, she then got everything ready and started making fresh bread, she wanted this dinner to be perfect.

Penelope was a few minutes into her searches when her computer started beeping, she opened the link and said, "ohhhh I wasn't expecting this", she picked up her cell and dialed Hotchs number. After a few rings she heard, "you're on speaker Garcia", she said, "sir I found something very unexpected", he said, "and what was that"?, she said, "all of the victims were molested at the age of 13 at the same camp".

Hotch said, "were any charges filed"?, she said, "the files are all sealed where they were minors but I will open those sealed files and hit ya back", after that call ended she said, "what kind of sickko would molest kids at camp"?, she let her fingers fly across the keyboard because she had to help her team of super crime fighters down, not now".

Derek smiled and said, "I think that I speak for all of us when I say, "YES", the girls nodded their heads and said, "definitley", Fran walked into the room and said, "what's going on in here"?, Dave blew out a deep breath and said, "Bella, you and I need to talk", the kids started to get up and leave the room and he said,  
"no it's okay I want you three to stay".

Fran walked closer and said, "you're scaring me Dave", he said, "don't be scared Bella, don't be scared", she sat down on the table in front of him and watched as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He said, "Fran, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I don't know what I would do without you in my life".

Fran felt her heart racing as Dave opened the box and said, "Fran will you make me the happiest man in the world and agree to marry me"?, she looked at the ring and then back up at Dave and opened her mouth to give her answer.


	40. Chapter 40

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 40

Fran stood there looking at him and she said, "m m marry you"?, he said, "I know that you might not be re" and she said, "yes, yes", Derek laughed and said, "way to go maaaa" as she crashed her lips against Daves. They pulled apart to the sound of all three kids clapping their hands and whistling, Penelope ran into the room and said, "what's wrong, what's wrong, what did I miss"?, Fran held up her hand and said, "we're getting marrrieddddd".

Penelope squealed as she threw her arms around Fran and said, "awwwww that's wonferful Fran, I am so happy for you both", Dave said, "thanks kitten", Derek leaned in and whispered something into Penelopes ears and she said, "yes yes I love that idea". Fran said, "what idea"?, Derek said, "momma how about we all get married at the same time"?, she said, "a double wedding"?, Penelope said, "yes that sounds good, please say yes Fran".

Fran laughed and said, "what do you think Dave"?, he said, "it's up to you Bella but I love the idea", she then laughed and said, "well then I guess it's a double wedding" causing the room to feel with cheers. Penelope said, "we've got to call the rest of the team", Derek said, "what about the case"?, she said, "ohhhh they've already found the unsub and are on their way back home".

Sarah said, "that means more shopping for momma a dress", Penelope rubbed her hands together and said, "yayyyy I love shopping" causing Sarah and Desi to laugh while Fran shook her head and grinned. Dave grinned and said, "myself I can't wait for the honeymoon", Derek said, "eeewwwwww that's my momma you're talking about there old man" earning a laugh from everybody in the room.

Penelope walked over and sat down on the couch beside Derek and said, "how are you feeling"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "great, I can't wait to marry my baby girl, finally". She touched his cheek and whispered, "I love you", he winked at her and said, "and I love you so much baby girl" he then leaned in and claimed her lips with his.

Sarah said, "ohhhhh we can make the bachelorette party a double", Desi said, "ohhhh I'm liking where your mind is going sis", Fran looked at her daughters and said, "I don't know what you two have planned but". Sarah grinned at her mom and said, "no you don't but don't worry you are gonna love it", she then glanced over her shoulder at Penelope and said, "you both will".

Derek said, "heyyyyyyy now what does that mean you both will"?, Desi rolled her eyes and said, "it means simply that big brother, they are both going to love the party we have planned". He looked at her and said, "Desiree spill it girl", she shook her head and said, "nopeeee", Sarah crossed her arms over her chest and said,  
"ohhhhh chill out baby brother, just relax and enjoy your own party".

Derek said, "well Rossi since the girls are sharing their party how about we share on to"?, he bit down on his lip and said, "I was thinking the same thing", Fran said, "but no strippers". Derek looked at his sisters and said, "the same goes for your party to girls, no strippers", Penelope giggled and said, "the only man that I want to see naked is you, wellllllll maybe Channing Tatum".

Derek said, "ohhh trust me sweetness, when we're married you're going to be seeing me naked alllll night long", she fanned herself and said, "is it getting warm in here or is it just me"?, Sarah and Desi laughed and in unison said, "it's just you". Penelope stood up and walked over to the girls and said, "we will definitley have to have more food, ohhh and add to the guest list, ohhhhh and I need to go shopping for Frans gifts".

Desi said, "how about we go when the team gets home", she nodded her head and said, "sounds like a plan", Fran said, "if you will excuse me I need to make a few calls and get some plans of my own made". Dave smiled as he watched his future wife walk out of the room with her cell phone in her hand, Derek said, "momma looks so happy doesn't she"?, Dave said, "you know that I love your mom, right"?, he said, "of course I do and she loves you just as much".

Penelope looked over her shoulder and couldn't help bt smile as she saw Dave and Derek bonding on a father/son level


	41. Chapter 41

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 41

The next 2 days flew by as everybody worked feverishly to get things ready for the double wedding, Derek and Penelope snuck off a few times to get some alone time but that time was cut short when they were called back to do more planning. Tonight was the bachelor and bachelorette parties and everybody was gathering their things to head out.

Derek wrapped his arms around his future bride and said, "I love you", she said, "I love you to" she then pressed her lips against his, when they pulled apart he said, "how about I blow off my party and hang with you at yours"?, she said, "I would love that but everybody has worked so hard on our parties, now you don't want to disappoint anybody do ya"?, he said, "yes, yes I do" earning a laugh from her as she leaned in for another kiss.

Reid cleared his throat and said, "I hate to cut this short butttt", Derek shook his head and said, "pretttyyyyyyy boy", Reid laughed and said, "hey it isn't me it's the other groom that's wanting to get this party started". Penelope said, "go, be free my love", he said, "I don't want to be free, I want to be with you, I want to be able to reach out and touch you or kiss you anytime I want".

She laughed and said, "tomorrow you can", he said, "but I won't get to see you after I leave, not until you are walking up the aisle to me", she said, "how about I call you when we're settled in for the night"?, he winked at her and said, "that's my girl". Derek blew out a deep breath and said, "have fun but not to much fun without me".

JJ laughed and said, "come on Garcie", she said, "coming Jayje", she gave him another quick peck and said, "love ya hotstuff", he said, "love you to baby girl" as they headed over to their cars and climbed inside. Derek took a deep breath and said, "I can't believe that this time tomorrow night I'm going to be on my honeymoon with my baby girl".

Dave said, "yeah tell me about", Derek said, "that is still my mom you're talking about" causing everybody to laugh as they pulled out onto the main road, Hotch said,  
"and aren't you glad that you went and got the all clear from your doctor"?, he said, "I so am because if I don't get to be with her soon I'm gonna" and Reid said,  
"TMI TMI" as he put his fingers in his ears.

The girls pulled into the parking lot of the club that the girls had rented for the night, as they stepped inside Penelope said, "ohhh this is beautiful", Sarah and Desi laughed and said, "do you like it"?, Fran and Penelope in unison said, "I love it" as they walked over and put their things on their table. Emily said, "alright we have food and drinks over here and a table filled with gifts over here anddddddddd a huge dance floor right there".

Penelope said, "I wish hotstuff was here", Fran said, "just think tomorrow we're both going to be marrried women", Penelope grinned and said "and I can hardly wait to be Mrs. Derek Morgan". Desi said, "what about you momma"?, she said, "I'm very excited about becoming Mrs. David Rossi", Sarah said, "momma now that you and Dave are getting married what are you going to do with your house"?, she reached into her purse and pulled out a paper and handed it to the girls.

Sarah said, "what's this"?, she said, "this is the deed to my house, I'm giving it to the two of you", Sarah and Desi threw their arms around her and hugged her tight as the tears streamed down their faces. Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "awwww that's beautiful", Emily said, "guyssssssss stop crying becuase we're all going to be blubbering soon".

JJ said, "what do you mean soon" as she wiped away the happy tears, Fran said, "alright enough tears, it's time to partyyyyyyy" and seconds later the sound of music filled the air as their guests started coming in the front door. As Penelope stood there smiling and talking to her friends she couldn't help but wonder what her hotstuff was doing.

Derek smiled as he was led into a club, he said, "why is it so dark"?, Hotch said, "don't worry you'll see when we get inside" and when the lights came on the room was filled with Dereks friends from Chicago and his bomb squad days not to mention his friends from Virginia. What they didn't see was the surprise visitor that was hiding in the back of the club just waiting for her chance to pounce.

Derek laughed and talked to his friends for almost an hour before he said, "excuse me boys I'll be right back" and they all nodded their heads as they watched him head toward the back where the restrooms were. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him and as he stepped out of the stall a few minutes later he heard the lock on the door click.

He looked at the woman standing at the door and said, "Savannah, what the", she slowly stalked toward him removing her clothes as she went


	42. Chapter 42

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 42

Derek held up his hands and said, "noooo noooooo nooooo, get out, get out", she shook her head no as she shimmied out of her panties, he said, "Savannah this isn't gonna happen, I'm in love with Penelo" and Savannah crashed her lips against his. Her hands then quickly went to his belt but her hands were swatted away as Derek pushed by her.

She jumped back in front of him and said, "where are you going, you haven't claimed your present yet", he said, "that's one present that you can keep, I don't want it and I never will". She said, "Derek I'm not blind, I can see that you want me, I can see that lustful look in your eyes", he laughed and said, "you are still as delusional as ever I see".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "what are saying, are you actually thinking about turning me down"?, he said, "no", she smiled and said, "I didn't think so handsome". He reached down and handed her clothes to her and said, "I'm not thinking about turning you down, I am turning you down, now if you will excuse me I have a party to get back to".

Savannah watched in shock as Derek opened the door and walked out leaving her standing there naked, she quickly put her clothes on and when she snuck out she saw Derek laughing and talking with his friends. As she walked out the door in disgrace she knew that she had truly lost Derek and the shock to her was that it was to his best friend, his baby girl Penelope Garcia.

Dave watched as Savannah walked out of the door and then he said, "so how did that go"?, he said, "what are you talking about Rossi"?, he said, "son there might be a cast on my leg but I'm not stupid, I just saw Savannah leaving". Hotch and Reid leaned in and said in unison, "Savannah was here"?, Derek blew out a deep breath and said "yeah she was here but I told her to leave".

Dave said, "how did that go over"?, he said, "she took her clothes off and tried to seduce me", Reid snirled his nose and said, "ewwww in the bathroom"?, Derek laughed and said, "yes pretty boy in the bathroom". Hotch said, "how did you finally get her to leave"?, he said, "I told her that I didn't want her that I was turning her down and that I had a party to get back to".

Reid said, "do you think that's the last you're going to see of her"?, Derek said, "I hope so", Dave said, "and what if it's not, what if she comes back again"?,  
he shook his head and said, "I don't think she's coming back, I think she finally got the point". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "are you going to tell Penelope what happened"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I am and I'm going to tell her just as soon as we get home for the night".

Derek looked up when his friends started shouting his name", he said, "excuse me boys but I'm needed" and he threw his head back and laughed as he headed across the room to join them. Dave said, "I wonder what Saannah thought of that"?, Reid said, "I bet she was surprised, she thought that she could take Derek away from Penelope with no problem but boy did she get fooled", causing all three men to laugh.

Penelope opened her last gift of the evening and said, "ohhhhh Fran this is gorgeous", she said, "I was thinking that you could use it tomorrow night" and Penelope blushed and said, "Derek ain't gonna know what hit him" causing all of the women to laugh. They all then spent the next several hours laughing, talking and eating as the celebration continued.

Derek was exhausted when they finally stumbled in about 1:00, he had an amazing party and he couldn't help but wish the next few hours would pass by fast so that he could spend the rest of his life with Penelope. Dave hobbled in on his crutches and said, "I know that look, you're thinking about kitten aren't you"?, he held up his hands and said, "guilty as charged man, guilty as charged".

Hotch said, "I'm going to go call Jessica and see how the boys are doing", Derek nodded his head as he headed upstairs to turn in, once in his room he stripped down to his boxers and climbed under the covers. He was only there for a few minutes when his cell started beeping letting him know that Penelope was home, she said, "home safe my love and I can't wait to marry you in a few hours".

He sent a text back saying, "we need to talk, call me please", as she saw that appear on her screen she of course thought the worst, she quickly dialed his number and after a few rings she said, "what's wrong, have you changed your mind about getting married"?, he laughed and said, "noooooo nothing like that sweetness, I just need to tell you about a surprise visitor I had tonight".

Penelope said, "don't tell me"?, he said, "yep, she tried to seduce me in the bathroom but I sent her to steppin", she laughed and said, "that's my hotstuff", he grinned and said "now and forever". The two talked for almost an hour before they started falling asleep but before they ended the call they both in unison said,  
"I love you".

After the call ended it didn't take but a few minutes before they had drifted off to sleep, meanwhile in his room Dave pulled out his cell and dialed an ohhhh so famaliar number and after a few rings he heard, "I was wondering if you would call". Dave laughed and said, "never doubt Bella, never doubt" as they then spent the next little bit getting caught up on how the parties had gone.


	43. Chapter 43

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 43

Penelope woke up with a huge smile on her face, in a matter of hours she was going to be married to the love of her life, he chocolate adonis, he hotstuff and she could hardly wait. She jumped up and quickly took a shower and put the clothes on she was going to wear to the church and headed downstairs to join the others for some coffee.

She stepped into the kitchen just in time to hear Fran telling the girls about the surprise visitor from the night before, JJ said, "I would have grabbed her by the hair of the head and threw her out myself". Emily said, "down girl" and laughed and said, "but I would have been the same way, is that woman ever gonna get the hint that Derek doesn't want her"?, Penelope said, "I think she got it lastnight".

Fran handed her a cup of coffee and said, "here you go sweetie", Penelope took a sip and said, "now that's heavenly", Fran said, "and I have a good surprise for you Penelope". She then watched as a container filled with pastries was placed on the table, Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh is that a"? and Sarah said, "double chocolate chip muffin just for you".

Derek woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his bedroom door, he said, "whatttttttt"?, Reid laughed and opened the door and said, "time to get up and get ready Morgan". He took the coffee and said, "is everybody else up and ready to go"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "and Jess brought Jack and Henry over to so we're all waiting on you".

Derek said, "alright I'll be ready and be down soon", Reid said, "ohhhh and here's you a muffin", he said, "I'm not hungry", Reid said, "trust me, you are gonna want to eat that because your nerves are going to be going wild soon and we don't want you passing out from low blood sugar". Derek put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "alright pretty boy, alright" as he took a bite of the muffin.

Penelope finished her coffee and Fran said, "are you ready to go"?, she sighed happily and said, "more than ready", Desiree said, "are you two lovely ladies a little nervous today"?, they looked at each other and then the girls and in unison said, "yes" causing everybody to laugh. JJ glanced down at her watch and said, "welllll ladies we better get on the road because we want you to looking beautifulllll when your husbands see ya".

Derek was dressed in in tux and working on his cufflinks as he stepped to the bottom of the stairs, Dave whistled and said, "looking good Derek", he laughed and said,  
"thanks man, you look good to". Dave straightened his tie and said, "thank you, thank you very much", Derek laughed and said, "are you channeling your inner Elvis today"?, he said, "maybe, maybe not" causing Derek to shake his head as he headed through the house.

Hotch said, "well I have to admit that you two clean up pretty nice", Reid said, "the girls are going to expecting no less than perfection and I guess that this will have to do". Derek said, "ha ha very funny pretty boy", he glanced down at his watch and said, "we better get going because this time of the morning traffic might be a bear".

Reid said, "alright, we'll all drive over together but the limos will be taking you to the places you will be spending tonight", both men nodded their heads as they headed out the door behind Reid. Hotch was all smiles as he walked out the door, he glanced up and said, "Jack, Henry remember you can't get dirty", he laughed when he heard them saying, "awwwwwwww mannnnn" as they climbed into the car.

Penelope and Fran were all smiles as they walked into the church, it was decorated beautifully and Fran said, "you girls out did yourselves this church looks so so beautiful". Emily said, "we can't have the two of you getting married and it not look amazing now can we"?, Fran laughed and said, "I love all of you girls", Penelope smiled and said, "me to, me to" as they all had a group hug before they made their way toward the bridal room.

Derek blew out a deep breath as he walked into the front of the church, he said, "wow man, this place looks good", Dave hopped over and said, "looks a lot better than my back yard doesn't it"?, Reid said, "the girls did an awesome job didn't they"?, Derek and Dave nodded their heads yes in agreement. Hotch smiled and said, "I'm going to take the boys back to see their moms for a few minutes, I'll be right back".

Derek watched as the three of them headed to the back of the church and he wished that he was getting to go back and see his baby girl but he knew that it wouldn't be long now. Reid said, "how nervous are you"?, he said, "ohhhh on a scale from 1 to 10 I'd say I'm at about 5000", Dave laughed and said, "it's weird, I've been married 3 other times before and this is the only time I've been nervous".

Reid shook his head and laughed as the nervous grooms walked over and sat down for a few minutes before time for them to head out front, meanwhile Hotch raised his hand and knocked on the door and JJ opened the door and said, "hiiiiii baby", Hotch said, "why JJ I'm shocked at you", she giggled and said, "I was talking to my little baby not Emilys big baby", causing everybody to laugh.


	44. Chapter 44

Rossi-Ch 44

Hotch walked over and kissed Penelope on the cheek and said, "you look amazing", she said, "thanks bossman", he then looked at Fran and kissed her cheek and said, "you look so so beautiful". He stood back and smiled as Emily wrapped her arms around him and he said, "Derek and Dave are two lucky men today", Penelope said, "and Em is pretty lucky to".

JJ stood up and said, "heyyyy what about me"?, Henry said, "you lucky to momma", Penelope laughed and said, "my sweet Godson is correct, you are a lucky woman to my beautiful sunshine". JJ sighed happily and said, "okay you two are done", they both stood in front of the double mirrors and Penelope said, "well girlies and bossman,  
how do we look"?, everybody said, "beautiful, amazing" causing both brides to smile.

Penelope said, "how are my hotstuff and Dave doin"?, Hotch laughed and said, "they are nervous, very very nervous", Emily said, "awwww poor boys", Penelope blew out a deep breath and said, "they aren't the only ones". Fran said, "so how much longer is it until I get to marry that man of mine"?, he said, "we should really get this show on the road".

Henry and Jack hugged Penelope and Fran before making their way out the door, Sarah said, "here let's get your veils pulled down", Desi grinned and said, "here momma let me help you". JJ and Emily said, "you two look breath takingly beautiful", Penelope said, "please don't make me cry", Sarah said, "yes because we don't have a lot of time to redo your makeup".

Sarah and Desiree stood back and said, "we will see you girls out front", they nodded their heads and headed out to join JJ and Emily, Fran said, "are you ready for this"?, Penelope said, "I've been ready for this since the day I met Derek". Fran put her hand in Penelopes and said, "let's do this", Penelope giggled and took a deep breath as they walked toward the door.

Derek and Dave were standing at the front of the church and they watched as Jack and Henry started making their way up the aisle, since their were two brides they had two ring bearers. After they were standing in front with their dads JJ started making her way and she was followed by Sarah and then Emily joined them and ending with Desi as all four girls walked up toward the front of the church.

Fran and Penelope stopped in the hall and waited for the double doors to open, when it did they stepped inside and smiled at their grooms, as the bridal march started they slowly started walking. Dereks heart was racing as he watched his beautiful baby girl, she was so amazing and he was so happy to know that he was finally going to marry her and spend the rest of their lives together.

As the brides got closer and closer to their grooms their hearts were racing, Penelope could't take her eyes off of Derek, it was like she was under his spell, as they stepped up to their grooms they both grinned as they intertwined fingers with their grooms. The minister smiled and "dearly beloved we are gathered here together today in the sight of God and these witnesses to join in the bonds of holy matrimony David Rossi and Fran Morgan and Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia".

Derek gently squeezed Penelopes hand as the minister said, "true love has no beginning and no end like the wedding band, it is a perfect circle and the two couples standing before us today understand that circle and that kind of love. The minister smiled as he asked for the rings, Jack and Henry stepped forward handing the rings to him.

He said, "thank you", the happy little boys said, "you're welcome" in unison as they walked over and stood in front of their fathers again and then the minister said,  
"I understand that you are all wanting the traditional vows, is that correct"?, the all nodded their heads yes and he handed Dave and Derek their brides rings and said,  
"slid the rings on their fingers and repeat after me".

Dave and Derek then put the rings onto the fingers of their future brides and smiled as the minister said, "I need you to say, I Derek and Dave take you Penelope and Fran to be my lawfully wedded wife". Dave and Derek in unison repeated what they were told, the minister grinned as he said, "I promise to love, honor and to cherish you everyday for the rest of my life".

Penelopes heart sped up as Derek repeated his vows, the miniter said, "I promise to honor you all of the days of my life", as the grooms recited the final part of their vows they gently squeezed the girls hands. The minister then handed Fran and Penelope Derek and Daves rings and said, "I need for you to put the rings on Dave and Dereks fingers and repeat after me".

The girls slid the rings onto their mens fingers and took a deep breath as they readied to recite their vows, Penelope and Fran slid the rings onto Derek and Daves fingers. The minister said, "I need you to say, I Fran and Penelope take you Derek and Dave to be my lawfully wedded husband", everybody was all smiles as Penelope looked at Derek and recited her vows first.

Dave winked at Fran as she then recited he vows to him, the minister then said, "I promise to honor you all of the days of my life", Penelope bit down on her lip as she repeated word for word what the minister said. Fran gently squeezed Daves hand as she lovingly said her words to her groom, when both ladies were finished all four of them turned and faced the minister.

The minister looked around and said, "if there is anyone that can show just cause why these two couples can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace". The area was quiet and just as the minister opened his mouth the door at the back of the church opened and Savannah stepped inside, Derek and Penelope both turned to see he standing there.


	45. Chapter 45

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 45

After a few more seconds the minister said, "by the powers vested in me by this state I now pronounce you husbands and wives", Savannah took a deep breath and then  
turned around and pushed the door open. She turned around when the minister said, "Derek, Dave, you may now kiss your brides" and as Derek raised the veil that was  
covering his brides face he smiled and said, "I love you" before leaning in and claiming her lips with his.

Savannah sighed and then turned around and headed out of the church, meanwhile Dave smiled at his wife and said, "I love you Bella", she said, "and I love you to  
Dave" as they leaned in to a passionate kiss. Both couples pulled apart the sound of hands clapping and whistling, the minister grinned down at the two happy couples  
as the grooms intertwined fingers with their brides.

As their guests stood the minister said, "it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan and Mr. and Mrs. David Rossi", once again the room  
was filled with the sounds of hands clapping as both couples started making their way up the aisle. Dave smiled at his bride as they stepped into the reception hall  
in the back of the church.

Fran laughed and said, "well Mr. Rossi how does it feel"?, he grinned and said, "amazing Bella, simply amazing", she leaned in and kissed his lips gently and said,  
"we better get inside and enjoy this reception". Dave slid his hand down and cupped he butt and said, "I'd rather be enjoying my wife", she swatted his hand away  
and said, "and tonight you will, trust me you will".

Dave practically growled as he hopped into the reception hall beside his beautiful wife, Derek and Penelope were all smiles as they stepped to the center of the floor  
as the music for their first dance filled the air. He pulled his baby girl into his arms and said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan", she rested her forehead against Dereks  
and said, "I love you to Mr. Morgan".

Fran and Dave stood watching as Derek and Penelope danced happily across the floor, Dave leaned in and said, "they look happy don't they"?, she said, "they do and  
it's about time don't ya think"?, he kissed the side of her neck and said, "it's about time that we're all happy sweetie". She said, "how about we head over to our  
table"?, he said, "what about our first dance"?, she said, "Dave you can't dance like that"?, he said, "ohhhh but I beg to differ".

He tossed his crutches to Reid and then took Fran by the hand and led her to the center of the dance floor, he pulled her into his arms and said, "now what were  
you saying"?, her mouth flew open and she said, "what about your leg"?, he said, "it's doing a lot better and I have permission from my doctor for this". She laughed  
and said, "you never cease to amaze me Dave".

He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I never will Bella, I never will" as they continued to sway to the song as the music filled the air, Hotch took his wife  
by the hand and said, "shall we"?, she nodded her head and said, "we shall" as they headed toward the dance floor. JJ said, "shall we dance Mr. Reid"?, he took a  
deep breath and laid Daves crutches down and said, "let's do it" as he led his wife to join the others on the crowded dance floor.

Everybody laughed, danced and ate for several hours as the celebration continued, everybody couldn't help but laugh when Derek and Penelope smashed cake in each others  
faces. Fran grinned and said, "you wouldn't do that to me would ya"?, he said, "not me Bella" and then everybody around them laughed hard when he smashed cake all  
over her mouth and nose.

Fran pulled him in and said, "ohhhh yeahhhh" and smashed cake all over his face, he said, "I give, I give" and then everybody smiled as he gently kissed her on the  
lips. Derek smiled down at his wife and said, "I love you my chocolate covered goddess", she giggled and said, "and I love you my cocoa puff" she then licked the  
frosting off his cheek and claimed his lips with hers.

The evening flew by and soon it was time for the newlywed couples to make their way to their hotels so after hugging everybody and thanking them for everything the  
two couples headed toward their waiting limos.


	46. Chapter 46

This chapter contains sexual content

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 46

A few minutes later Derek and Penelope are walking into their room, Penelope looks around and says, "this place is beautiful", Derek closes and locks the door and walks over and wraps his arms around his wife and starts kissing the side of her neck. She giggles and says, "h h hhotstuff"?, he says, "yeah baby"?, she said, "are you sure that", he whirled he around and said, "I love you baby girl and believe me when I say that tonight you are going to see Derek Morgans A game",

Penelope cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and when they pulled apart she said, "I love you so much Derek", he took a deep breath and said, "I can't wait to show you how much I love you". She ran her finger down his chest and said, "why don't you get ready while I go into the other room and slip into something a little more comfortable".

He winked at her and said, "sounds like a plan", he then watched as she headed into the bathroom with her suitcase in her hands, after the door closed he quickly stripped down to his boxers and was waiting patiently on the side of the bed. Penelope nervously straightened the jacket that was covering the practically see through teddy she was wearing.

She took a deep breath and said, "you love him Garcie, you have loved him for over 10 years and he's finally yours so stop wasting time and get in there to that hunk of chocolately goodness". When the bathroom door opened Derek stood up and smiled, she stepped closer to him and he said, "you look amazing", she said, "thank you hotstuff and might I say that you are looking mighty fine yourself".

He met her in the middle of the room and crashed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he tugged on the belt to her jacket and he had to catch his breath as he slid the jacket down her arms. He leaned down and started placing soft butterfly kisses on the side of her neck whispering, "perfect, you're so perfect and all mine" before kissing his way up to her lips and claiming them with his.

Penelope said, "do you like what I'm wearing, it was a gift from my party"?, he said, "you look beautiful in it but I can't wait to see what you look like out of it sweetness". She blushed as he slowly slid the teddy down over her shoulders and as it puddled at her feet with the jacket he said, "I've dreamed about this moment for years".

She said, "y y you've dreamed about me"?, he said, "ohhhh yes, many many times", he then scooped her up and carried her to the bed and placed he gently in the center of it before joining her. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I'm a little nervous", he said, "don't be nervous, it's just me, it's just your hotstuff, your husband, the man that loves you".

He then climbed between her creamy thighs and claimed her lips with his, he smiled against her lips as he felt her sliding his boxers down over his hips, he quickly tossed them to the floor and claimed her lips once again. As he looked down at the woman that had been the main star of many a fantasy he couldn't believe that this was finally happening, he was finally making love to his baby girl.

Derek slowly slid inside her inch by inch, now Penelope wasn't a virgin not by a long shot but her hotstuff was much larger than any of her other lovers, once he was fully inside her he stilled to allow her time to adjust to his girth. She wrapped her legs around his waist letting him know that she was ready, he then slowly started sliding in and out of her as he worked to bring them both the greatest amount of pleasure.

Penelope wrapped her arms around him holding on for dear life, it was like if she let go that he would disappear, Derek kissed his way up from her perfect breasts to her perky lips. Penelope arched her back and met him thrust for thrust as their moans of pleasure filled the room, Derek smiled against her lips as a few long minutes ago he felt her tightening up around him.

Penelope raked he nails up and down his back earning hisses of pleasure from her husband, a few long hard thrusts later they both came with each others names on their lips. He kissed her lips gently and said, "that was amazing", before collapsing on the bed beside her. She rolled onto her side and laid her head down on his chest and said, "that was totally amazeballs" causing them both to laugh.

Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "I love you", she said, "not as much as I love you", he rolled her over onto her back and hovered over her and said,  
"I hope your ready for a longggggggggg night". She giggled and said, "bring it on" and he climbed between her legs and said, "ohhhhh I'm bringing it, I'm definitely gonna bring it" and their giggles soon turned to moans and groans as they started another round of passionate lovemaking.


	47. Chapter 47

This chapter contains sexual content

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 47

Dave smiled as he followed his wife into their honeymoon suite, he closed the door and grinned as he watched her toeing off her shoes, she looked over her shoulder and said, "why don't you get comfortable and I'll be right out". He winked at her and said, "don't take to long Bella", she laughed and shook her head as she grabbed a bag and disappeared into the bathroom.

When she came out a few minutes later Dave was laying on the bed waiting patiently, she stepped closer to the bed and he said, "you take my breath away", she ran her finger down his chest and said, "you're making my heart flutter yourself". He laid there and watched as she slowly slid the straps down over her shoulders one and then the other.

He said, "perfection, that's what you are", she said, "you might be a little biased my love", he said, "no mam I'm not, I know perfection when I see it and you Fran Rossi are perfection". As her gown fell to the floor he licked his lips and said, "woman are you trying to kill me"?, she laughed and said, "no handsome husband of mine" as she straddled his waist.

Dave pulled her closer and just before their lips touched he whispered, "I love you Mrs. David Rossi", she said, "and I love you Mr. Rossi" as he claimed her lips with his. She moaned against his lips as he thrust his tongue inside her waiting mouth, when they pulled apart she completely sank down on him and started slowly gyrating her hips earning moans of pleasure from her husband.

Dave raised up and took her nipple into his mouth and started to suckle, she threw back her head and screamed his name as he thrust up into her, he then released that nipple and switched to the other one. Fran said, "yes, don't stop, please don't stop" and the more his tongue swirled around her nipple the closer and closer she was getting to her eminent release.

Fran leaned down and kissed his lips passionately and she gapsed in surprise as Dave flopped them over putting her on her back, she said, "be careful, remember your leg". He laughed and said, "my leg is doing just fine and I want to show you how much I love you", she wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down on her bottom lip as he pounded in and out of her.

The room was filled with their moans and groans of passion as they continued to build each other up bringing them closer and closer to exploding, Dave kissed his way from her lips down to her perfect breasts and then back up reclaiming her lips. He couldn't help but grin as he felt her getting ready for her release and a few hard deep thrusts he collapsed on top of her.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him close as she placed soft and loving kisses down the side of his face and neck, he said, "I love you Fran" before rolling beside her on the bed. She laid her head down on his chest and said, "and I love you Dave", they laid there wrapped in each others arms for several minutes just relishing each others touch.

A few minutes later Dave started rubbing his hand up and down her arm and she looked up at him and said, "today was perfect wasn't it"?, he kissed the end of her nose and said, "that it was". He rolled her over onto her back and wiggled his eyebrows and said, "and the night is farrrrrrr from over", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I have a few ideas on that front" before claiming her lips with his

It wasn't long before he was climbing between her creamy thighs again and then the sounds of their passionate lovemaking filled the air, as they celebrated their love it was like nothing outside their room existed, it was just the two of them. They made love off and on all night and finally gave in to their exhaustion around 4 the next morning.

Dave kissed her head and whispered, "I love you Mrs. David Rossi, now and forever you're it for me" and then he joined her in a well deserved nap

1 CHAPTER LEFT


	48. Chapter 48

Mrs. David Rossi-Ch 48

Epilogue- 1 Year Later

Fran and Rossi sat in the waiting room holding hands as they waited on news of the news of their first grandchild, Dave said, "she's been in labor a long time hasn't she Bella"?, Fran laughed and said, "about 32 hours". Reid said, "32 hours 14 minutes and 32 seconds to be exact", Dave laughed and said, "thanks kid", he smiled and said, "you're welcome.

JJ intertwined fingers with her husband and said, "I love you Spence", he brought he hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "I love you to Jayje", Emily blew out a deep breath and said, "how much longer"?, Fran said, "I was in labor with Derek for 42 hours". Emily said, "are you serious"?, she said, "yep, 38 with Sarah and 20 with Desi".

Hotch said, "the baby has his or her own time table and when they are ready they will be here", Emily kissed his cheek and said, "so very true", she then laid her head down on his shoulder and sighed as he wrapped his arm around her. Fran looked up at Dave and said, "I can't wait to spoil this baby rotten", JJ said, "ohhhhh us either, us either".

Derek wiped Penelopes forehead and said, "you're doing so great baby girl", she squeezed his hand and said, "I love you Derek" and he said, "I love you to" and then a few seconds later the sound of baby Morgan filled the air. They watched as the doctor handed the baby over to the nurse and said, "they are just going to clean her up for you".

Derek smiled and said, "her, did you say her"?, the doctor said, "congratulations you have a healthy baby girl", Derek kissed Penelpoe on the lips and said, "did you hear that I have 2 baby girls now". Penelope said, "a girl, we have a daughter", the nurse walked the baby over and handed her to the doctor who held her up and said, "here you go momma, here is your baby girl".

Penelope snuggled her close and said, "ohhhh Derek, look at what we did", he kissed the top of her carmel head and said, "she's gorgeous just like her momma", she kissed Derek on the lips and said, "she's perfect, she's absolutely perfect, just like her daddy". The doctor said, "we need to take her and weigh and measure her and then when you are moved to your room she will be brought in".

Penelope kissed her daughter on the head and said, "mommy and daddy love you princess", Derek said, "we'll see you soon" and then they watched as the nurse carried the baby out of the room. While Derek and Penelope were talking the doctor got her ready to head to her room, Derek said, "I'll send the team a text letting them know that they will be taking you up to your room soon".

A few minutes later the doctor said, "are you ready to head up to your room"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than ready, I miss my baby", the doctor grinned and said, "congrats you two, she's gorgeous". Derek said, "we need to decide on a name for her", Penelope grinned and said, "I have an idea", he said, "and just what would that name be"?, she smiled and said, "I was thinking and then when Derek heard the name he said, "it's perfect for her, simply perfect", she nodded her head in agreement as she laid back against the pillow and got ready for the nurses to take her to her room.

Penelope and Derek were smiling down at their daughter as the team walked into her room about 10 minutes later, they moved closer to the bed and Fran said, "ohhhhh Penelope the baby's gorgeous". Derek said, "she's just like her momma", JJ and Emily in unison said, "she's adorable", Penelope said, "I'm exhausted but so so happy right now".

Dave kissed the side of his wifes neck and said, "well grandma it looks like you have your first grandaughter", Fran winked at Derek and Penelope and said, "the first of many I hope". Hotch said, "she's beautiful and she's going to be a heart breaker for sure", Reid said, "we're going to have to beat the boys off with a stick when she gets older", Derek nodded his head and said, "I hear ya pretty boy".

Fran said, "so what is her name"?, Penelope said, "first would you like to hold her"?, she said "I'd love to", Penelope handed her daughter over and said, "everybody we would like for you to meet Charlotte Francine Morgan". Fran looked up and said, "ohhhh honey I'm honored, so so honored", Penelope said, "we wanted to give her a good strong name and who better to name her after than her two amazing grandmas".

Derek sat down on the bed beside her and she yawned and laid her head down on his shoulder, JJ said, "Garcie you look exahusted", she nodded her head and said, "I am Jayje, I soooo am". Derek kissed her on the top of the head and said, "why don't you rest sweetness", she closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

As Dave looked around the room he couldn't believe how much his life had changed over the past year, he was now happily married to the love of his life and he had a new grandbaby to spoil. Fran looked down at her grandaughter and said, "nana Fran loves you, yes she does" and as she looked down at her adorable grandaughter she knew that the happiness she was now feeling all began when she met her future husband.

She looked over her shoulder at Dave and winked, she said, "I love you Mr. Rossi", he laughed and said, "and I love you Mrs. David Rossi" and as she held Charlotte in her arms she couldn't wait to see what other joys awaited her and her loving family.


End file.
